Obsessed
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Kuwabara is the object of affection by one of his classmates. However, when Kuwa rejects Kaneko's feelings, he won't stop til Kuwa chooses him over his lover; no matter what it takes.
1. Confessions

**Obsessed**

**by**: **JoannaKuwabara**

**Summary:** Kuwabara is the object of affection by one of his classmates. However, when Kuwa rejects Kaneko's feelings, he won't stop til Kuwa chooses him over his lover; no matter what it takes.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kuwabara Kurama/Kuwabara OC/Kuwabara (_one sided_) Kurama/Kuwabara/Yusuke

**Warnings**: Abuse, Angst, AU/AR, Language, M/M, Moresome, OC, Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, have the rights to or make a profit from using Yu Yu Hakusho and/or its characters in this fan fic. I do own the character Katsuo Kaneko. He is product of my own imagination and belongs to me.

**A/N: **So this wasn't suppose to be a multi-fic but ended up being one anyway. It should be a short story, my muses willing *_**sweat drop***_ I also did a lot of research on how Japanese schooling went and lunches and all that good stuff. Soooo I actually did 'homework' for this fic haha. I also went back over it and fixed up a lot of spelling, grammar, and just some story mistakes, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter One: Confessions**

"Have you completely flipped out?" came a shout across Genkai's temple. "Or did you just got back to bein' stupid as you look?" Kuwabara said grabbing the front of Yusuke's shirt. "The demon plane isn't a video game, ya'know! What you're gonna do is suicide!"

It was today that Kuwabara Kazuma had learned that Urameshi Yusuke was going to go to the demon world to meet his 'father', or rather the guy who gave him his demon blood. Yusuke had made his choice about a week ago, now a week later the deal was set and the portal was ready to be open. The Underworld was more than happy to get rid of the newly turned demon and was more than helpful in setting up this small arrangement. That made him pissed.

"You could have told me, you should have told me first!" Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke began.

"No, there are no excuses Urameshi. You should have told me. I should have been the first one you told. What did you think I would do? Tell you not to go?" Kuwabara said continuing his glare at the now guilty looking Yusuke.

"I didn't know if I would go or not." Yusuke said.

"Bullshit, I know you. I know that you only gave it ten minute to think about it before agreeing to go. You've known for at least a week. That is more than enough time to let me know." "And as for you guys..." Kuwabara said, looking over at the new head of the Underworld Defense Squad leader. "You're just out to get rid of him!"

"I won't deny it. But our orders are to assist him." the man answered, a serious look to him.

"Kuwabara."

"What?" growled Kuwabara, not wanting to hear what kind of bull shit his now 'former' best friend would throw his way.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke said, taking a few steps forward and resting his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "I should have told you first, but shit happened and well...I told you now, right? At least I didn't just leave without letting you know." Yusuke tried to look into Kuwabara's eyes, however he avoided them.

"I love you Kuwabara. You should know that." Yusuke said, dropping his backpack and pulled Kuwabara into a hug.

Kuwabara still didn't look in his direction. Yusuke sighed and pulled Kuwabara's head gently to face him.

"I promise, I will be back in three years. I WILL be back." Yusuke said before proving his words by kissing Kuwabara passionately.

It didn't take too long for Kuwabara to melt into the kiss.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's relationship had started out as rivals and soon turned into best friends. It wasn't too long before Yusuke found himself falling in love with the tall man. However, he was in denial of it. However, it took Kuwabara almost dying in the Dark Tournament where Yusuke couldn't deny those feelings anymore. At first, he worried that Kuwabara would reject him however he was more than surprised that Kuwabara had loved Yusuke the moment he met him; however he was in denial and had decided to become Yusuke's rival. It wasn't until Yusuke had died when that car hit him that he realized that he loved Yusuke. Kuwabara had hide his love for his rival turned best friend well, until a little after the Dark Tournament, when Yusuke was thought to be kidnapped. It was after that 'test' Genkai had for them, that Yusuke decided to take the next step and turn their friendship into a relationship of the dating kind, Kuwabara had thought Yusuke was joking, that is until Yusuke kissed him.

Ever since that day, the two had been together. Keiko was devastated when Yusuke told her and was still trying to get herself together, having told Yusuke that she needed some time to digest the news. Not too long after that, Kuwabara was kidnapped by Sensui. Yusuke had almost lost it but had saved the day, not before dying AGAIN, however, they found out that he had demon blood raging through his veins. Kuwabara was happy that Yusuke decided to go back to the human world instead of staying in the demon world to look for his 'father'. However, here they were, Yusuke making up his mind to go to the demon world after all and leaving Kuwabara behind. However, Kuwabara's love for Yusuke was strong, strong enough where he knew he couldn't hold his love back.

"Sure, don't mind us." said the leader of the Underworld Defense Squad, looking a bit annoyed that they had been forgotten and had been wasting time just 'fooling' around.

Yusuke pulled away, the moment being broken by the captain of the Underworld Defense Squad. However the kiss seemed to work as Kuwabara was slightly blushing and had lost his glare let alone his anger.

"I'll hold you to that promise Yusuke." Kuwabara said giving his lover a faint smile.

Yusuke gave Kuwabara a wide grin and a wink before reluctantly pulling away from the warmth of his best friend turned lover. Yusuke smiled and gave him a wink and the thumbs up sign.

"See you in three years then."

Kuwabara's heart felt as if it was tearing into pieces as he watched Yusuke jump into the portal to the Makia. Once Hiei and Yusuke had jumped through the portal, Kuwabara closed his eyes and took in a few breathes.

_'You better come back Urameshi...'_

_**~~~Scene Change~~~**_

Kuwabara sighed as he closed his locker after putting his street shoes in it. He put on the required blue school slippers.

_'Its been a little over a year already..._' Kuwabara thought, remembering the day his lover had left.

Yusuke had been calling every now and then, however his real contact to his lover was Kurama. Kurama traveled back and forth from the Makai to the human world to check up on his brother and in turn would let Kuwabara know what was going on. Apparently Yusuke was in the mist of making a tournament to see who would rule over the Makai. Kuwabara snorted.

_'Just like Yusuke to make a tournament.'_ Kuwabara smiled at the thought of his lover.

"Oii!" Kuwabara snapped back to reality and shook his head. He turned around to see a young man standing behind him.

"Oh hey Kaneko-san." Kuwabara said with a smile.

"Sup Kuwabara-kun?" Kaneko asked with a wide smile.

Kuwabara blushed slightly. The man was indeed attractive. He was a little shorter than Kuwabara, only by three inches. He had red shaggy hair that was shoulder length. He was lean built and wore the same red uniform he wore, making his hair look even more red. He was an extremely handsome man, having all the girls fall over themselves whenever he walked by. His skin was slightly tanned and flawless. He had an oval shaped face that looked close to perfection. His eyes were thin and narrow shaped with a beautiful hazel color, mixed with a tint of blue around the pupil. Kuwabara shook his head. He smiled widely.

"Nothing just heading to homeroom." Kuwabara said.

"I'll walk with you." he said smile. Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." The two walked in silence for a bit before they struck up a conversation.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Kaneko asked glancing over at Kuwabara.

"Hmm...what's today?" Kuwabara asked.

"Wednesday." Kaneko said as the two of them headed into the homeroom they both had.

"I have to stay for swimming." Kuwabara said walking over to his desk and taking out his first class books.

"How about after that?" he asked, standing in front of Kuwabara's desk. "Most likely study with Shuichi." Kuwabara said.

_'If he's back yet.'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh..." Kaneko said with a frown.

Kuwabara found this was a common reaction from the young man whenever Kurama's human name was mentioned.

"But we can do something tomorrow if you want? I don't have anything planed but swim practice." Kuwabara said hoping to lift the young man's spirits.

Kaneko's face lit up.

"Really?" he said. Kuwabara couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to the arcade or something." Kuwabara said.

His eyes caught something by the door and he glanced.

_'Ah so he will be home today.' _Kuwabara said seeing Kurama walking into the class room wearing the mandated slippers as well.

"That sounds fun." Kaneko said with a charming smile.

It was then the bell rang that school was starting.

"Talk to you at lunch?" Kaneko asked quickly.

"Sorry man, maybe tomorrow tho." Kuwabara said with an apologetic smile.

Kaneko nodded before heading off to his desk. Kuwabara sighed before giving a quick smile to Kurama, who sat in the desk next to his.

_**~~~Scene Change~~~**_

The lunch bell rang and Kuwabara sighed in relief. He laid back in his desk and let out a huge breath. Kurama chuckled from his spot next to him. Kuwabara turned to his friend with a smile.

"So how long are you home for this time?" Kuwabara asked as he shifted his desk to face Kurama, as were most of the other students to their friends.

Kuwabara took out his bento box he had made himself.

"Not too long. I have a test I need to take three days from now. So as soon as I finish I will be heading back to the Makai." Kurama said opening up his bento box to show his Shrimp Chirashizushi.

Kuwabara nodded and opened up his box that contained a simple beef curry and rice, some Ika cucumber salad with some shiso sauce, and some sliced up watermelon in a small container underneath the first level.

Kuwabara had scored high scores on all of his classes in the high school entrance exam and had been sent to the same school Kurama was attending. However, it was two train rides away from where Kuwabara lived. Kurama, after asking his mother of course; offered his room for him to use while he went to school there. Kuwabara had declined the offer at first. However, proper 'persuasion' on his sister's part had forced him to move in with Kurama and be 'roommates'. It ended up being perfect for both of their situations. It was closer to the school both of them attended, but Kurama didn't have to worry about looking after her little brother while his mother and step-father were on their honeymoon.

Kuwabara promised he would keep an eye on the 'little guy' and would keep Kurama up on all the notes and school work he would miss why traveling back and forth from the Makai to the human world. What made it better was how much the two boys could get along easily. Kuwabara despite popular belief, was a good listener and had great insight on things that Kurama didn't know he had. Kurama had gotten close to the only human member of their team. Kuwabara looked up to Kurama as an older brother and would ask him for advice, in turn Kurama would inform Kuwabara the situation in the Makia and on his lover.

"How's Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Kurama with an anticipation of a child learning news of a parent.

Kurama smiled at his friend.

"He's fine. He's even more excited about the tournament. I was able to find some old alleys, which made him even more excited about it." Kurama said picking up one of the shrimps with some rice and a carrot.

Kuwabara gave Kurama a raise eye brow as he took a sip from his milk container.

"Any that I know?" he asked before digging into his Ika and cucumber salad with shiso dressing.

"Many from the Dark Tournament." Kurama said, naming off each demon.

With each one, Kuwabara's eyes widened even more.

"Are you serious? And they've been training with obaa-san?" Kuwabara said, finishing off his beef curry and rice.

Kurama nodded while eating more out of his bento box.

"I wish I could go." Kuwabara sighed picking at his meal a bit, not much left of it now.

"Yusuke misses you a great deal. His eyes don't hold the same sparkle when he talks about fighting." Kurama said, drinking some of his milk.

"Really?" Kuwabara said with hope in his face and eyes.

Kurama smiled fondly at his friend and nodded.

"Yes he does."

Kuwabara grinned wide and finished up the rest of his lunch, ending with the sliced up watermelon that he prepared as his 'desert'.

The lunch bell rang ending the period. The two boys packet up their bento boxes and put them back in their backpacks.

"Listen, I will be late coming home since I have swim practice." Kuwabara said, scooting his desk back in its proper place.

"So you don't have to wait to walk home with me." Kurama smiled. "I have some after school activities today as well, so I'll wait for you if I finish first." Kurama said.

"Then I'll do the same if I finish first." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Kurama smiled back.

"I would like that."

They finished the clean up and waited for their next teacher to enter the classroom.

Neither of them noticed the eyes glaring at them.

**_~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~_**

"Hey Kuwabara!" Kuwabara was ready to do another lap when he heard his coach's voice. "Everyone else has gone home already. You need to pack it up too." his coach said, standing by the locker room door with his own bag.

"Hai sensei. " Kuwabara said before pulling himself out of the pool.

His body had lost its big body builder muscles and had smoothed out to a big but lean built. He wasn't as bulky as he had been a year ago. He walked over to some seats and picked up his towel. He dried his hair as he walked over to the locker room.

"You'll be okay if I go right?" the coach asked.

He needed to pick up dinner for his family as his wife had been sick.

"Yeah, I'll clean up." Kuwabara said with a nod.

"Arigato gozaimasu Kuwabara." the coach said before heading out of the swimming area.

Kuwabara walked into the locker room, his towel now on his shoulder. He let out a sigh before picking up the towels that didn't make it into the laundry basket. He looked around the locker room to make sure that it was clean. Once he had cleaned up the area he looked at his watch. It was 6 o'clock.

_'Kurama should be getting done whatever he is doing soon. I have enough time to take a shower.' _Kuwabara thought as he grabbed a clean towel and head towards the showers.

He let out a relaxed sigh as he finished up cleaning off the chlorine from the pool and watched as the water went down the drain.

'_Urameshi...'_ he thought.

He found himself missing his lover more when he was by himself and left to his own thoughts. He sighed before turning off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist after drying himself off. As he headed out of the shower, he sensed a familiar energy.

"Hey Kaneko-san, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked with a raised eye brow.

Kaneko stood in front of Kuwabara's locker, staring at it before turning around with a smile.

"I figured I would wait for you to get done so we could walk home together." Kaneko said.

"But I thought you lived in the opposite direction of Shuichi's house." Kuwabara said, holding on to his towel tightly.

His sixth sense was getting a bad vibe.

"I know, but I thought I would walk with you anyway. We haven't really hung out lately." Kaneko said.

Kuwabara thought about what the man said and realized it was true. They had hung out a lot more when Kuwabara had first started in this school. They talked a lot between lunch time and had gone out to the arcade here and there. However, as the year went on, activities of school had had their friendship start to slowly fade away. Kuwabara gave his friend an apologetic smile.

"That's true. Well, just let me finish up here and you can join me and Shuichi home." Kuwabara said, walking up to the man, needed to grab his school uniform from his locker.

Kaneko seemed to tense up a bit at Kurama's human name. Kuwabara had noticed it but shrugged it off.

"Can I get my clothes please?" Kuwabara said reaching behind Kaneko's body.

"I love you!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened, his hand now resting against the lockers behind Kaneko. Kaneko looked up at Kuwabara with a firm and determined look. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Kuwabara blinked at the man and pulled his arm back.

"What?" he said, not sure if he had heard the man right.

"I..I love you! I have ever since I met you. I haven't been able to tell you until now is because I have been scared to tell you my feelings. However, I can't hold it in anymore." Kaneko said.

"Katsuo..." Kuwabara said, whispering the man's first name; his eyes wide.

He continued to stare for a few more moments before sighing and turning sad apologetic eyes to Katsuo.

"Kaneko...Katsuo I'm sorry. I'm flattered don't get me wrong and yeah, I'm gay. However, I'm in love with someone else, and I'm taken already." Kuwabara said with sincere in his face and voice.

looked heart broken for a few moments before a frown crossed his usual beautiful face.

"Shuichi?" he asked. Kuwabara shook his head.

"No. He doesn't go to this school. He's away at the moment. He won't be back for another year and a half." Kuwabara said sadly.

Katsuo's eyes regained new life, hope filling them.

"Oh? How long has he been gone?" Katsuo asked.

"About a year and a half, he is on an exchange program to America for three years." Kuwabara said, making it up on the top of his head. "I'm so sorry. You are a great friend and a total catch for some other lucky guy."

Kuwabara gave him a charming smile.

Katsuo stood there looking at Kuwabara for a few moments.

"You know, people change. Three years is a long time. Has he contacted you?" Katsuo asked. Kuwabara blinked and shook his head.

"Urameshi? Change? Hah, he's too stubborn to change." Kuwabara said with a snort.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Katsuo asked, moving forward a bit, causing Kuwabara to lean backwards a bit.

"Hmm...I think two months ago. However, he's been busy with...stuff." Kuwabara said shifting a bit on his feet.

He was getting very uncomfortable with the situation and with how the guy was asking.

"Well, if I was with you I would find time to call you..." Katsuo said, moving closer to Kuwabara, who stood up straight.

He was almost nose to nose with this guy. Kuwabara felt uneasy about someone being almost as tall as himself.

"...even if I was busy with 'stuff'." Katsuo said, patting Kuwabara's cheek.

Kuwabara pushed away the man's hand and held his towel with his other hand. He took a few steps back and gave the guy a hard glare.

"Now listen, I am not interested in you like that. I'm sorry, you are not my type even if I wasn't taken."

Kuwabara said his face slightly flushed at feeling like he was trapped. Katsuo's eyes widened. He had thought Kuwabara was interested in him at least a little. The smiles, the warm pats on his back, the hanging outside of school, he thought they were signs that Kuwabara liked him. He shook his head and furrowed his eyes brows.

"So basically what we had was a lie?" he said, his voice hurt.

Kuwabara blinked at the guy. It was getting weird now.

"What we had? We are friends! What did you think we were?" Kuwabara said holding his towel tighter around his waist.

Katsuo's eyes stared at Kuwabara, sadness and pain in those eyes of his. Kuwabara sighed and moved his hand through his hair; a habit he had caught from Yusuke.

"Listen dude. I like you as a friend. I'm sorry if I sorta maybe lead you on. I guess I was being too nice but, I think you are a great guy. Just, not great for me in THAT way. I'm sorry." Kuwabara said letting out another sigh and another apologetic smile.

lowered his head, clenching his hands into fist at his side. His entire body was shaking slightly. Kuwabara's eyes widened. He didn't mean to make the guy cry.

"Hey Kaneko-kun..." Kuwabara said, stretching his free hand towards the guy's shoulder.

However, that kind gesture had been his downfall. Katsuo's head snapped up and with eyes that reminded Kuwabara of a demon, he found himself pinned up against his own locker. Kuwabara blinked up at the guy, who was now hovering over him. Kuwabara shook his head and growled as he tried to stand up, however the man appeared to be a little stronger than Kuwabara anticipated. Kuwabara growled again.

"Let me go!"

"Come on, won't you just give me a chance? I can be your type?" Kaneko said, determination in his face as he pinned Kuwabara down onto the bench that was located in front of the lockers.

Kuwabara struggled, letting go of the towel that covered his lower region. It now rested over Kuwabara's unmentionables, as Kuwabara put both of his hands on the man's chest and pushed the guy back. It caught Kaneko off guard and he stumbled back a bit. Kuwabara stood up quickly, making sure to hold on to the towel as he backed away from the guy.

"So you want to do it that way huh?" Kaneko said with a grin.

Kuwabara gulped at the look this guy was giving him. He could run out of the locker room, however he didn't know how many more people were still there at the school; and he being in a towel would get him in trouble. He couldn't fight this guy as fighting was not permitted unless in clubs and during club time. If he was a demon, Kuwabara would have already taken his Spirit Sword out, however it was a human. Kuwabara's only option was to somehow go to his locker grab his clothes and run to the bathroom. If he was dressed he could handle the situation better. Kaneko seemed to notice Kuwabara eyeing the locker.

Both boys moved their foot in the direction of their destination. Kuwabara stared down Kaneko who stared back at him. With out warning, Kuwabara made a dash to his locker. He thanked Kami that he didn't bother to put a lock on his locker. He beat Kaneko to the locker, standing in front of the bench in front of his locker and opening the door. Kuwabara jumped up out of the way, causing Kaneko to run into the bench. He growled as Kuwabara reached over the bent over figure and grabbed his clothes. Kuwabara then made a dash towards the bathrooms.

However, Kaneko somehow got up and was catching up to him. Kuwabara didn't remember the bathrooms being that far from his locker. He was almost there, however Kaneko tackled Kuwabara, the two tumbling around on the floor. Kuwabara's towel came off in the tumble and Kaneko landed on top of the slightly taller man; pinning his arms down with one hand. Kuwabara growled and struggled against the other man's grip.

"Get off!" Kuwabara didn't like this one bit. Kaneko grinned down at Kuwabara, his smile growing bigger as he looked down at Kuwabara's manhood.

"You sure are a **BIG** guy aren't you?" he said, causing Kuwabara's eyes to widen and a heavy blush to cover his face.

"What are you doing?"

Kaneko froze, his eyes widened in fear. Kuwabara looked over and sighed in relief. Kurama stood in the door way, his hands clenched at his side.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, however he kicked himself mentally for using his friend's real name.

Kaneko didn't hear it however, as he was staring at the cold and calculating eyes of a pissed off Shuichi Minamoto. Kurama slowly walked up to the two. Kaneko scooted off Kuwabara and stumbled to his feet. Kuwabara sighed in relief and scrambled to grab his towel that came off in the scuffle. Kurama continued to stalk forward towards a frightened Kaneko. Kuwabara watched with wide eyes as Kurama pinned the man to the wall by his neck.

"I...we were..." Kaneko croaked through the strong grasp of the red head.

"Kur...Shuichi, let him go!" Kuwabara said, having pulled on his boxers and was standing next to a very pissed off red head.

"You were what? Attacking my** BEST** friend?" Kurama said, his eyes darkening; golden mixed with his normal emerald eyes.

Kaneko shook while his hands grabbed at his neck, trying to lessen the pressure Kurama had there. Kuwabara pulled Kurama off the guy. Kurama turned around with a snarl however he stopped to see Kuwabara look at him with concern.

"Daijoubu desu." Kuwabara said giving his friend a soft smile. "Doumo."

He looked behind the red head at the gasping Kaneko.

"Get out of here." Kuwabara said giving the man a hard look.

Kaneko held his throat and looked at Kuwabara with hurt eyes. Kuwabara looked back with hard cold eyes. Kaneko cruled his lips in a growl before stumbling out of the locker room. Kuwabara watched the man go before turning back to Kurama. By this time, Kurama was calmer. His eyes were closed and his breathing was normal; however, his hands were clenched at his side in fists.

"Kurama, oii..." Kuwabara said, gently squeezing his friend's shoulders.

Kurama opens his eyes and looked deeply into Kuwabara's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, finally calming down.

"Hai, doumo. If you hadn't come in when you had..." Kuwabara said, looking away from the red head and letting his sentence float out there.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, moving Kuwabara over to the bench so they could talk. Kuwabara sighed and began his explanation.

"And that was it. I don't know what I did to lead him on tho." Kuwabara said with a sigh.

Kurama had listen quietly through the entire story. He was deep in thought. Kuwabara waited to hear what Kurama had to say, holding his breath a bit as he waited.

"Yusuke might need to come home..." Kurama mumbled aloud.

Kuwabara blinked before shaking his head, standing up.

"I can't have Urameshi worrying about me. He has more important things to worry about and I can handle this. Kurama shook his head.

"But what if this happens again? I will only be here for three more days and I don't know when I'll be back." Kurama said, looking concerned at his friend.

He didn't know what happened, but he just snapped when he saw Kaneko on top of Kuwabara, pinning him down like some sort of meal. Kurama shook his head, he needed to keep a cool head.

"I won't stay late and by myself after school. I'll keep better track of the time and I'll make sure I get one of the guys to walk home with me." Kuwabara said, thinking about his old gang.

They had all worked hard on scoring high grades on the high school entrance exams. The only one out of the three that didn't make it was Okubo, as his mother being sick caused him to drop out of school. Kirshima had been transferred to the same school at Kuwabara however he had been sick the past few days and hadn't been to school. Sawamura had gotten into a private school located a few blocks down from Kuwabara's school. They still hung out whenever they weren't in cram school or doing another activity, and usually they would go back to Sarayashiki district every other weekend to hang with Okubo.

Kurama gave Kuwabara a hard look. Kuwabara seemed emotionally stable, however, that didn't mean it wouldn't hit him later at what almost happened. Kurama was happy that he had been there and that he didn't have to leave for a few days. Kurama sighed and nodded.

"However, if anything else happens I WILL tell Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Doumo Kurama." Kuwabara said with a smile.

The two boys grabbed their stuff and headed home. As the two walked home, all Kurama could think about was how he reacted at seeing Kuwabara being attacked and how he had acted.

_'You will have to worry about that later._' Kurama thought to himself as the two made there way home.

**(End Chapter One)**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this ^^ I'll work on it as much as I can. Read and review please ^_^ Later!

Japanese words and their meanings:

arigato gozaimasu = thank you very much

hai= yes

Dajioubu desu= it is alright

Doumo= Thanks

(end Chapter One)

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this ^^ I'll work on it as much as I can. Read and review please ^_^ Later!


	2. Rumors

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Warnings: See Chapter One.**

Allo everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but I seriously just finished this chapter today ^_^. I was trying to make a long one; like my first chapter was. That was 13 pages...this I think ended up being 15ish haha. Now there is a little be of humor at the end...which you will see. However, it is meant to be foreshadowing something . that's all you are getting hahaha. Also...a lot of you said you hated Kaneko...now don't judge a book by its cover hehehe there is more to my OC then appears ^_~. Those of you who know how I write know that I always have some secret hidden meaning in my stories...and every detail usually is important so keep that in mind! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Usually I would have answered reviews below but recently I've been returning them via 'personal message' when I recieve on in my inbox. I did not expect the amount of reviews I got for this story. So again I thank you all for reviewing ^_^. If there is someone that I didn't return a message to saying thank you or anything, let me know via PM. I will find your review and sent you a thank you note. ^_^. I find its better that way than to post them alllll in this text, filling up space that should be filled with story ;p. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as i worked reallly hard on it. And one last thing, I've been sick the past few weeks soooo if anything seems weird I apologize ^^; I will be looking back over this but if I miss anything let me know. Okay, now enjoy!

_'thinking'_

**SHOUTING** and/or **EMPHASIZING** a word.

_'Kurama's thoughts'_

**_'Yoko's thoughts'_**

**Yoko talking aloud**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rumors**

Kuwabara let out a sigh as he looked over his homework. He was sitting at the desk located in Kurama's room; which he now shared with the red head. Kurama was on his bed, looking over all the notes and homework he had missed while he was away; Kuwabara having collected them all for the red head. The school believed that Kurama was taking a temp job at his dad's office. It was approved as long as he kept up his grades.

It had been quiet up to Kuwabara's sigh. Kurama took a glance towards the teen that shared his room. Kuwabara sat hunched over his homework. He was sitting in a black muscle shirt and black shorts. Kurama wore a white colored t-shirt with light red pajama pants. He looked over the obviously frustrated teen. However, Kurama wasn't sure if Kuwabara was frustrated over his homework or over the events that had happen not too long ago.

Kuwabara kept telling Kurama all the way home, that he was fine. Even during dinner, the teen seemed like himself. They had picked up some ramen on the way home, as neither of them felt like cooking. Kurama looked at the two empty bowls that sat on top of his dresser. They would have to wait til tomorrow.

He turned his attention back at Kuwabara.

_'He's not alright.' _Kurama thought.

**__****'He needs to be protected.'** came a growl from with in Kurama's head.

_'He is able to protect himself.' _Kurama thought, closing his eyes.

_'Besides, he has someone who will protect him.'_

**_'But he's not here; we are.'_**

_'Why are you so concerned?'_

**_'You know why...'_**

It wasn't the first time he had a talk with the kitsune that was trapped inside his body and mind.

"If you got something to say, spit it out already. You're given me the hibbie jibbies just staring at me like that. " Kuwabara said, closing his book before turning around.

Kurama blinked, one of the few times that he had ever been caught off guard. He let out a small chuckle before smiling warmly at his friend.

"It seems your spiritual awareness has greatly improved Kuwa-kun. " Kurama said before furrowing his eye brows.

"About today..."

"What about it?" Kuwabara said giving Kurama a serious face.

"Are you sure you are alright? That was a traumatic experience and no one would think anything less of you if you let off a little steam over it. " Kurama said giving his friend a concerned look

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"For the zillionth time Kurama, I'm ******FINE**. Geeze, you should know me better then that. I've gone through worse than that. Or haven't you forgotten the Toguro incident?" Kuwabara said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama thought for a moment. That was true. There had been worse things that ******HAD** happened to his human teammate and friend.

_'And there might be even more that we don't know...' _thought Kurama.

**_'We still don't know what that bastard Sensui did to him.'_** growled Yoko.

_'In his own time he will tell us.' _Kurama replied, before turning his focus back towards the man in front of him.

"You are right. I apologize. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to go through something like this alone. You have friends that care about you." Kurama said giving Kuwabara his famous charming warm smile; only given to those closet to him.

Kuwabara let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't think of it that way, sorry I snapped at you. " Kuwabara said before sighing and looking up at his ceiling.

"It's just...something else has been bothering me...something that Kaneko said..."

Kurama raised an eye brow.

"What was that?"

"Well..." Kuwabara started before turning his attention to his hands that were in his lap.

"Well...he made a good point...it has been a long time since Urameshi has called me. I mean, he use to call me twice a day but now...I know that he is busy but...I would have made time to call him if the roles were reversed. " Kuwabara said, letting out another sigh.

Kurama furrowed his eyes.

_'I must have a talk with Yusuke.' _Kurama thought.

**__****'Or we can be all that he needs.'** purred Yoko.

_'Shut up.' _Kurama growled mentally.

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

Kurama blinked and shook his head. It appeared he wasn't able to hide his conversations with his inner demon as well as he use to.

"Yes, I was just thinking that isn't like Yusuke, but... " Kurama said, giving Kuwabara a reassuring smile. "He is thinking about you every single minute and he wishes more than anything to be here with you. "

Kuwabara let out a sigh before smiling.

"You're right. I shouldn't let what that punk said get to me. Thanks Kurama, you're a great friend. " Kuwabara said with his famous smile.

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. He shook his head before recovering and giving a smile back.

"As are you, Kuwa-kun. "

They continued to look at each other a little longer than they should have. Kuwabara noticed this and turned back to his homework, hiding the slight blush on his cheeks.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm with Urameshi for Kami's sake! And besides, he's just being friendly. I must be tired or something. Yeah, that's it.' _Kuwabara thought before closing his book.

He stretched, arching his back in the chair with his arms back and over his head.

Kurama couldn't help but get an image of Kuwabara underneath him, his back arched and his strong firm chest reaching up to be touched by his skilled hands. Kurama felt the heat on his cheeks and growled mentally as he could feel Yoko smirk at the erotic picture he had put into the red head's mind.

'_Perv...'_ Kurama growled.

"Well, I'm going to bed. " Kuwabara said, standing up and cleaning up his homework and putting it back into his bag.

He yawned again. Kurama stood up and yawned himself.

"Alright, I'll be going to bed soon as well, just need to take a shower. " Kurama said, feeling the smirk in his mind from Yoko.

"K, nite Kurama. " Kuwabara said, going into Kurama's closet and pulling out the sleeping bag he used whenever Kurama came back home.

Kurama smiled before turning and heading off to take his shower.

Kurama locked the door behind him and let out a sigh. He looked at himself in the mirror and instead offering his own reflection, he looked right at the kitsune himself! Kurama gave a stern glare at his inner demon.

**"****Needed a shower after that little scene eh?" **Yoko said, crossing his arms over his broad chest and smirking with one of his fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"I had a long day and I headed straight to school after coming back from the Makai, and you know that. " Kurama said aloud as he began to strip down as he argued with his reflection.

**"****Bull shit. " **Yoko said straight out.

Kurama sighed and folded his clothes and put them on the toilet seat before turning on the shower. He pulled a towel out from the mini closet next to the shower. It was a pretty decent size bathroom for not being a master bedroom bathroom. There was even a double sink with two faucets.

Kurama slide open the door to the shower and stepped in.

**"****You want him. " **Yoko said.

"Shut up, I don't need your opinion on who I should 'want'. Besides, I'm the one in control, not you." Kurama said, while taking the soap and lathering it up on a washcloth. He began to clean his body.

**"****Oh really?" **Yoko said.

Kurama felt a shock go down his spine as his left hand began to shake.

"Y-Yoko...what are you doing?" Kurama said, feeling himself back up until his back hit the shower wall, the water spraying down his body.

**"****Relax, I'm going to help you 'figure out' your feelings."** snickered Yoko as he took control of Kurama's body, but left his mind alone as he could 'experience' what was about to happen.

"L-let me go..." whispered Kurama.

He felt his entire body move on its own as his left hand touched his cheek and slowly made its way down his neck, causing him to tilt it back. His hand continued to move down over his chest, lightly scratching it with the small claws that extended. His other hand was in his hair, massaging his head and combing his hand through it.

Kurama bite his lip as he could feel his body slowly begin to heat up. He wasn't going to give in to his inner demon, nor his inner desire.

Yoko smirked as he began to think of Kuwabara.

_Kurama gasped as Kuwabara appeared in front of him. He stood there, naked. Kurama watched as the droplets of water from the shower water dribbled down each indentation of muscle that made up the young man's broad chest. Kuwabara smiled as his big hand reach forward and cupped Kurama's cheek._

"_Relax. Let me take care of you. " Kuwabara's voice rang, husky and two octaves lower than is already baritone voice._

_Kurama felt himself shiver at that voice. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind._

_'No this is not real!' he thought._

"_Oh but it is." came the silky voice._

_Kurama felt a hand rub his side gently, scratching up and down, giving the red head chills. Kurama bit his lip harder causing a little blood to dribble down his lip, however it was licked up by the imaginary Kuwabara's tongue. Kurama shivered and let out a soft moan at the sensation. He could sense Kuwabara smirk of approval before he felt those skilled hands run up and down his chest lightly scratching as he did so._

_It muffled a yelp when he felt the two hands squeeze his inner thighs right next to his hardening appendage._

**"_Open up for me, please."_**_came that husky voice right in his ear._

_Kurama whimpered and gladly spread his legs, pushing his body back against the shower wall._

His eyes snapped open and he pushed away from the wall.

**"****NO!"** he shouted.

He blinked, seeing the image disappeared. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, sliding down til he was sitting in the shower; cold warm beating down on his body.

**"****Why? Why stop? You know you want him, though...I know you want to please him..."** Yoko said with a wicked grin.

"Shut up. " growled Kurama, his voice low. "Go to sleep. " he growled, before he closed his eyes and in his mind built up a barrier.

Yoko growled, trying to stop the red head, however, it was too late. He was now imprisoned, for the moment. Kurama had put up mental blocks like this before, however, Yoko would always find a way out of them. It seemed Kurama was doing this more often now that he had Kuwabara living with him. However, this time Yoko had finally stepped over the line. But what made it even worse was he was wishing he was pleasuring his human friend and feeling his big strong hands feeling his body.

Kurama sighed and opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he was in there however, the water was freezing now and he really had to finish taking his shower. He stood up and turned up the water, finding there was still enough hot water to 'fix' himself and then finish cleaning.

Kurama sighed as his delicate fingers wrapped around his hard member.

_'Damn you Yoko...'_ he cursed as he couldn't fix himself without thinking of Kuwabara.

"Damn you!" growled Kurama as he came all over his hand.

**_~~~~In the Bedroom...~~~~_**

Kuwabara stared up at the ceiling. He still couldn't stop thinking about what Kaneko had said, even with what Kurama said. He sighed and turned onto his side. He blinked as he noticed the clock.

'_Geeze Kurama...you take a longer shower than Urameshi and that's saying something...' _Kuwabara thought.

He let out another sigh and closed his eyes.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered, a small tear falling from his closed eyes before he let himself drift off into dream land.

**_~~~~~The next morning...~~~~_**

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel as if everyone was staring and talking about him. He had first noticed the looks on his way to school while walking with Kurama. Kurama didn't seem to notice so Kuwabara shrugged it off as him being paranoid. However, when he entered into the school it was clear something was up. The girls kept staring at him and a few giggles he was able to catch here and there. Kurama seemed to notice it as well, so Kuwabara was more than certain that it wasn't all in his head.

Kurama had caught the earlier looks however, he thought it was nothing. It was high school, obviously there would be something going on that SOMEONE would be talking about. However, now it seemed that the subject of interest in these adolescents was Kuwabara. He caught Kaito out of the corner of his eyes and decided to ask him what was going on.

"I'll meet you in class, I need to change into my uniform shoes. " Kurama said.

Kuwabara nodded but wasn't really paying attention as he himself was looking for a friend to find out what was going on. He headed towards his locker and was more than happy to run into Kirishima.

"Hey man, how you feeling?!" Kuwabara said with a relieved grin crossing his face.

His friend, who happened to have the locker next to Kuwabara's, looked up from putting his street shoes away and grinned.

"Much better. Thanks for the O-kayu you made me, that did wonders!" the blonde said tapping his nose.

"No sweat! I'm happy to help!" Kuwabara said, opening up his locker and taking off his street shoes.

"So what did I miss?" Kirishima asked, glancing around at all the people that were 'staring' at his friend.

Kuwabara snorted and shrugged.

"Nothing much, tho Shuichi's back in school for a bit before he has to go back to work at his father's office. " Kuwabara said giving a quick glance at Kirishima as he pulled on his school shoes and putting his street ones in his locker.

"Man, I'm surprised he hasn't failed from all the days he's missed...I wonder how much longer "it" will be." Kirishima said with a knowing smile.

"Well that's Shuchi for ya and I'm not sure**HOW** long, but he might be done with that 'internship' soonish. " Kuwabara said with a knowing grin.

A giggle caught his attention and he and his friend looked over to a group of blushing girls. They epped at seeing they were caught eavesdropping and giggled as they rushed away.

"Man, what's up with everyone today..." Kuwabara thought before turning back to his friend.

"Are you SURE I didn't miss something that happened? Did you predict another earth quake or something while I was away?" Kirishima asked with a raised eye brow.

"Not really...tho I do have to talk to you later about something..." Kuwabara said, lowering his voice and leaning in close to his friend.

"Oh?" Kirishima said with interest. "Anything good? Anything from Urameshi's...you know, business?"

"Nothing to do with that...but there's someone we have to 'watch out' for. I kinda need the old gang back to help me out for a while." Kuwabara said with a sigh.

Kuwabara was happy that his old group of friend's knew of his relationship with Yusuke and were fine about it. He hated lying to them for so long and was more than relieved to learn that they didn't care. The only thing he didn't full share completely was his dealings in the Underworld. He did tell them that he worked as a private investigator with Yusuke and Shuichi. He even told them that Kurama is his real name, while Shuichi is his middle name that he uses to hide his identity.

Luckily for him, his friends bought that and whenever they saw the red head outside of school; they'd call him Kurama. They also knew a little about Yusuke being off in demon world, although it was a secret mission for the government and Kurama was suppose to be Yusuke's contact and give him info while he is away.

Kirishima's eyes widened.

"Really?! Is it a fugitive?!" the blond almost shrieked.

Kuwabara covered the boy's mouth this his hands and blushed and laughed nervously as two people walked by giving him more weird looks.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He released his friend's mouth, who looked at his friend with a curious look.

"Then what's it about then?"

"I'll tell you after school, k? We gotta head off to class anyway. "

As if on cue, the first bell rang. The two boys said their goodbyes before heading off to their classrooms.

Kuwabara looked around as he headed towards his classroom.

'No sign of him...' Kuwabara thought, happy that he didn't run into Kaneko so far.

"Kuwabara-kun."

Kuwabara turned around and found Kurama coming to join in his walk.

"I need to talk to you. I know why everyone is looking at you, or more so at **US**. " Kurama said.

He felt the rage inside of him swell at remembering what Kaito had told him of the gossip being spread around the school. However, the only one enjoying it was Yoko; who was smirking deep down and behind that binding cage he had set for that kitsune the night before.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Kuwabara said with blinking eyes.

"Way to go Kuwa-chan!" came a girl who giggled as she walked by.

"Never knew you were into the bulky type Shuichi. " said a guy walking by and winking at Kuwabara.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! And to think I had a crush on you Shuichi!" said another girl; one from the red head's 'fan clubs' he had in the school.

Kuwabara blinked as people began to congratulate and/or frown upon something that the orange haired man couldn't quiet understand.

"What are they talking about?" Kuwabara asked as he and Kurama stood outside their homeroom.

"You and Shuichi are dating. " came a voice behind the two.

Kuwabara tensed up while Kurama felt the blood slowly start to rush through his veins..

The two turned around to see Kaneko standing there, however there was something different about him. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a long time, his hair seemed to be a mess as if he just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to brush it, and his uniform wasn't as press as it normally was; as if he had slept in it.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kuwabara growled, grabbing the guy by his collar.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the guy. There was something off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I told you I'd make you mine. I let everyone know that you are gay, and on top of that; that you are dating the not so much hot bachelor of our school. Your life will be a living hell, just like you made mine the moment you denied my love. "

Kuwabara let go of the guy and clenched his fists at his side. He couldn't understand this guy. If he claimed to love Kuwabara as much as he had, then why put him through all of this? And why pass a rumor about him and Kurama? Why not with him? Then the thought hit him. He was also going after Kurama's reputation!

Kuwabara growled and clenched his fist even more.

"You dirty punk. I don't care if you make stuff up about me, but when you get one of my**BEST** friend's involved, you've crossed the line. " Kuwabara growled.

Kurama stood beside Kuwabara glaring the other boy down.

Kaneko just grinned from ear to ear and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's a matter? I thought you two would make a**'GREAT'** couple. " the young man said with bitterness in his voice.

Kuwabara growled and was ready to say something else when the warning bell rang.

"You're just lucky school has to start or I'd pound you into the pavement. " Kuwabara growled.

"Whatever...see you two love birds later. " Kaneko said with a wink before heading into the classroom.

His eyes shone a red glow as a fang stuck out of his lip as an evil looking grin crossed his lips.

Kuwabara growled and with Kurama close on his heels; the two boys entered into the room and went to their desks. Everyone had gone quiet in the room and just stared at the two boys. Kuwabara mumbled a few words under his breathe as he put his hands in his pockets and walked to his desk, eyes staring or glaring at him as he walked by.

Kurama was a bit more composed as he walked as if he wasn't getting stared at. He walked to his desk which was right next to Kuwabara's. Few people were talking now, in whispers and others were just staring flat out at the two.

Kurama ignored the stares and pretended to not care. He knew that the more you deny or give the rumor attention that the worse it would get. He knew it wasn't true, even though Yoko wished it was as did a small part of Kurama himself did. He shook his head and got out his first period class books and notes and began to set up for class.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, wasn't fairing too well. He never liked to be stared at. He knew he wasn't that attractive like most guys that were his age. He had a roughed face and that wasn't very popular with the ladies and most men either. He was use to getting stared at but ever since he hit puberty he noticed the stares had gone down a lot. He had been enjoying not being a walking 'freak' as he thought. However, now everyone was back to looking at him in that way. His lip curled and he clenched his fists underneath his desk. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. However, it was hard when he could feel those eyes burning into his whole body from all angles.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. Everyone settled down by this time and paid attention to the teacher. Kuwabara pulled out his work but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on any of his subjects. He couldn't wait for lunch to come. He hoped that Kurama and he could figure out a way out of this mess, before it got worse.

**_~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~_**

The lunch bell finally rang. Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief until he noticed that people were talking and looking at him. He groaned and placed his head on his desk. He just wanted to go home now. He wanted to curl up in a ball and do nothing. But what Kuwabara really wanted was Yusuke Urameshi. He wanted his lover by his side, holding him and glaring at everyone who was staring at him. He could normally handle himself in a situation like this, however he could feel the separation between himself and Yusuke. It had been too long since their last call. He let out a sigh while his head lay in his arms.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up. Kurama had moved his desk to Kuwabara's and was touching his shoulder. Concern was in his eyes as he searched Kuwabara's brown pools.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, ignoring the whisperings and stares that this contact had gained; adding more truth to the rumors; as it would seem.

Kuwabara groan and banged his head on his desk.

"Ow...no...I'm not okay. " Kuwabara sighed before looking back up at Kurama with annoyed eyes.

"And you shouldn't seem too friendly with me or the rumor will get worse. " Kuwabara said, pushing Kurama's hand off his shoulder gently.

Just this act caused a few gasps from a few girls in the room and even more whispers amongst the rest.

Kurama sighed and smiled softly at Kuwabara.

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter what they think, as long as we know what the truth is. "

"How can you say that so easily? Don't you care about your rep? You're gonna loose your chance of finding your soul mate if this rumor keeps going. " Kuwabara said turning around to glare at the man who had started this entire mess.

Kurama blinked at Kuwabara before smiling fondly.

'_Always thinking of others...he's more worried about me then his own reputation.'_ Kurama thought.

**'__****That is why you should take this opportunity. This is a perfect time to make him yours.'**Yoko cooed inside his head.

_'Shut up.' _Kurama growled inwardly.

It was all 'his' fault. He had caused this. However, Kuwabara couldn't hate him. No matter what Kaneko did; he would never hate another human being. He groaned and hit his head on the desk again. He wasn't hungry.

'_At least its something I can freeze and eat tomorrow. Or maybe I'll eat it for dinner tonight._' Kuwabara thought.

Kurama tried to eat his own food but couldn't. Even though he was able to ignore most of the whispers and stares. It still bothered him that people where watching him eat. He glared over at Kaneko. He hated the young man. Hate wasn't usually in his vocabulary but this guy was an exception.

He looked at Kuwabara who still has his head on the the table. He hated seeing the orange haired teen like this. Kuwabara didn't deserve such treatment. He didn't need this added stress. High school was hard enough as it was.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Kuwabara groaned as his head lifted off the table. Kurama gave him a reassuring smile; however that couldn't life the young man's spirits.

'_I can't wait for today to be over with.' _thought Kuwabara.

**_~~~~Scene Change~~~~~_**

What felt like an eternity, the final bell rang. Kuwabara let out a relieved sigh before standing up and stretching. He grabbed his stuff and turned to look over at Kurama. He seemed to be more than ready to leave just as much as him as he also had his stuff ready. The two started to head out the door when someone stopped them.

"So its true."

They turned around to see a cute girl with her hair tied in a sideways pony tail. She wore wire framed glasses and was thin, but still pretty. She held her books against her chest and looked up at the two tall boys.

"Are you two ******REALLLLYYY** together?" she asked.

"It's cool if you two are a couple." she said waving her hands in the hair as if in her own defense. "I'm a fan of the yaoi."

Both Kurama and Kuwabara gave her a funny look.

'Yaoi?' Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

'Fan girl talk.' Kurama whispered back, not wanting to waste time explaining **EXACTALLY **what it meant.

Kuwabara nodded. He was scared of fan girls ever since he witnessed a guy get in the path of a mob of them running after one of the other pretty boys in their school.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, however those are just rumors. " Kurama said, giving her a charming smile.

She felt her heart skip a beat at it, but she didn't let her hesitate going further.

"But you two do make a great looking couple. " she pressed on.

Behind her, a group of girls; possible her friends, watched in awe at this girl getting down to business.

"So why aren't you two dating?" she asked.

It seemed like an innocent question from her point of view, however Kuwabara found it embarrassing and Kurama just sweat dropped.

_'What is it with women and their yaoi fetish...' _Kurama thought.

**_'Maybe we should please the ladies and just do it.' _**Purred Yoko from with in his cage.

Kurama mentally sighed. He wasn't going to take that bait. No he needed to stay in the here and now and settle this rumor once and for all.

"We are just close friends and nothing more." Kurama said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, so tell everyone else that too." Kuwabara said.

There was maybe some hope that the rest of his school life wouldn't suck.

"Oh...I see." she said with a giggle, making both boys raise an eye brow at her.

"You're fuck buddies." she said as if it was nothing.

Kuwabara fell over while Kurama just stood there with a nervous laugh and sweat drop.

**_'I like how she thinks...' _**Yoko said with a chuckle.

_'Shut up.' _Kurama growled in his mind.

Kuwabara pulled himself off the ground as his face grew red.

**"****A FUCK BUDDY WITH HIM?!**" Kuwabara shouted however, this seemed to make the entire situation worse as everyone stopped and stared.

There were only a few people in the room but it felt like a billion eyes were staring at the poor orange haired teen. The girl giggled and squealed as if she got her answer and ran back to the group of giggling girls, who were now also squealing.

"Let's get out of here. " Kurama whispered to Kuwabara.

"Don't havta tell me twice. " Kuwabara said, turning around and almost running into his good friend, Kirishima.

His eyes were big and a bit teary eyed. Kuwabara blinked, a bit confused at the look that was on his friend's face.

"Kirishima?"

"Is it true? Tell me its not true Kuwabara! What about your honor code? What about what you have taught me and the rest of the guys? What about Yusuke?"

The last sentence seemed to get everyone whispering even harder than before.

Kuwabara groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

'_Shit this is bad._' he thought.

Kurama decided he needed to straighten this out before it got really bad.

"We aren't doing anything together. Someone started this rumor to hurt me and Kuwabara's reputation. " Kurama explained to the blonde.

"Who? I'll beat them up!" growled the blonde, revealed, and quick to believe; that his best friend and hero wasn't a scumbag who would cheat on his lover with a friend.

"I'll explain when we get out of here. " Kurama whispered, looking around at all the attention this had caused.

He looked over at Kuwabara who's head was down and his body was shaking. Kurama could feel the emotions and power that was surging off Kuwabara's body. This didn't look good, not at all. Kurama grabbed Kuwabara by his arm. Kuwabara snapped back to reality and glared at the arm before settling down and finding that it was only Kurama's. He let out a breath but nodded, getting the silent message that they needed to get out of there and fast. The three of them made haste as they switched into their street shoes and left the books that they didn't need in their locker. They packed up the homework they had and the three rushed out of there.

* * *

Two red eyes stared after them with delight. He couldn't have dreamed it would turn out this way.

"How was that?"

Kaneko turned around, however there was something different about him. His eyes had dark circles under them and his skin was an ash gray. He stared at the girl who had asked that question earlier.

"More than perfect. Great job my servant. "

She bowed low.

"A pleasure my lord."

When she stood back up, she wasn't that cute girl from before but a demoness. She was wore a tight black body suit that showed her cleavage and her yellow-green skin. Her eyes were cat like but her teeth were that of a viper. Her hair was loose and black with silver stripes going through it as it went past her ass.

"Now," Kankeo said, handing the demoness a video tape. "Give this to Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yes Lord Makiko." she said before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"My plan will be complete soon." came a deep voice out of Kaneko before a evil laugh exploded from his mouth.

**"****KEEP IT DOWN!** There is still some activities!" shouted a teacher from one of the classrooms.

Kaneko shook his head and turned around, sweat dropping and scratching his head.

"Sorry."

He turned back around, his being changed again as he chuckled softly as he left the school.

* * *

And that is it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry it got a little silly towards the end, but I love humor as most of you would see from my other fan fics hehe *sweat drop* But I still hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap! Later!

O-kayu is a Japanese chicken noddle soup, also used to help cure colds like the American version ^_^.


	3. Uncertainty

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long awaited update but my job is soooo demanding and the holiday season kills me X_X. Anyway, this chapter is sorter than the others, which is another reason why this took so long as it did. I wasn't sure if I should add more to it, but then I looked at my outline for it (yes I have an outline for this story), that I realized the next chapter would make up for the lack of pages in this one. So thank you all for your reviews and sticking with me and this story, I really appreciate it! Now on to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Kurama's thoughts**_

_Yoko's thoughts_

_Kuwabara's thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Uncertainty**

Kirishima stared at Kurama in disbelief. He couldn't believe that could happen to his mentor and best friend. He looked over to Kuwabara who just sighed and nodded. It was confirmed with that one slow nod. His eyes grew big before turning angry.

"Wait until I tell the rest of the guys! We'll get that sick bast-" Kirishima began before he was cut off.

"Just forget it alright?" Kuwabara growled.

He hoped that his best friend since third grade wouldn't find out that he, the great Kuwabara Kazuma was almost raped the day before. Actually, he didn't want anyone really to know about that. However, he wasn't the type of person to keep secrets from those he cared about. Not only that, but what Kaneko had done with the rumor forced his hand.

"But we can't just let him ge-!"

"It's **FINE!**" Kuwabara shouted, cutting off his friend in mid sentence.

The blond was a bit taken back at his friend's anger. He growled and confronted his best friend. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The old Kuwabara wouldn't have taken that kind of crap from anyone. He would have got the gang together as back up and go and confront the guy mano e mano. However, Kuwabara had changed a lot over the last few years. He seemed to like peace more than fighting. Not that he couldn't fight at all anymore, however, it seemed that his priorities had changed. He seemed to be...growing up.

Kurama stood silently watching the scene. He felt a bit odd, out of place if you would. It wasn't his place to pry however, he felt he needed to be there just in case something went wrong between the two boys. The group had walked to the local park. That was where Kirshima was told the details. Luckily it was a cloudy day and not too many people would be walking around at this time either.

"It's not fine!" Kirshima shouted.

"Why don't we just go over to his house and beat him up!"

"He's not worth loosing your scholarship over." Kuwabara growled, putting his foot down.

Kirshima blinked at him in shock. The words rang through his mind. He was so upset at what Kaneko could have done to Kuwabara and how he was messing with his reputation that he didn't think about the consequences.

Kuwabara gave his friend a good hard look before letting out a sigh. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I appreciate the fact you want to pummel him into a pulp, but we aren't kids anymore. We can't just go around getting into fights and do what we use to do. You, me, and the other guys, we all worked hard to get into high school and make something better of our selves. Don't let this punk ruin all that. He's not worth it." Kuwabara said letting out a sigh before giving his friend a smile.

Kirshima looked as if he was going to protest.

"Kuwabara-kun is right."

The two teens looked at Kurama who decided to enter the conversation.

"Everything you have worked for will be taken away if you get into a fight."

Kirshima stood there looking at the red head. It was weird. He had never heard of Kurama until a little before the school year had started. It was even more a shocker that this red head had been friends with Kuwabara since the beginning of their middle school years. He still didn't trust the guy as he gave him the creeps. He never had a strong gift like his best friend Kuwabara however, after hanging around with the guy, some of it seemed to rub off on him just enough to sense something off about Kurama.

He let out a sigh.

"Alright. But what are we gonna do Kuwabara-san?"

"I don't know." Kuwabara sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Guess we'll just have to ignore it for right now."

Kirshima looked at his friend grimly. He knew that even though Kuwabara had grown up a bit, eventually his reserve would break under the pressure.

Kurama put his hand on Kirshima's shoulder, causing the poor blond to jump and look at the red head.

"I have a favor to ask of you." he said with a smile that made the blond raise an eyebrow.

Kuwabara seemed to be deep in thought and not noticing anything at the moment. His thoughts were more with Yusuke and how he was doing.

"What's that?"

"I know I don't really have to ask, however I would like you to keep an eye on Kuwabara-kun. I've been doing so for the moment, but it will be hard when I have to head back for that mission soon. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, as soon as the test is over. What I want you to do is more or less is make sure Kaneko stays away from him after I am gone." Kurama said, growling out Kaneko's name as if it was venom.

Kirshima swallowed his own disgust at the mention of that jerk's name. However, he felt weird how at hearing this request from Kurama. It seemed out of place in Kirshima's opinion. All he did was nod. It wasn't like he wasn't going to do that regardless Kurama was there or not. Even if Yusuke Urameshi was back he didn't care and would make sure no one hurt his best friend. He turned to look at Kuwabara who looked to be worn out and exhausted.

"Let's get home Kurama. I'll see you later Sawamaru." Kuwabara said with a weak smile.

Kirshima nodded and waved. "I'll see you guys later."

He turned around and began to head in the direction of his house. He had a bad feeling of the entire thing.

_**Back at the house...**_

Kuwabara seemed to drag his feet as he slowly climbed up the stairs. Kurama slowly followed behind the tall young man, worry all over his face. Kuwabara mumbled something before crawling into his sleeping bag and falling fast asleep. Kurama turned worried filled emerald eyes down at the sleeping boy's face. It was obvious that the stress of everything was tearing him down, even if he claimed he was fine.

Kurama sighed and sat at his desk. He pulled out his study material for his test that was coming up in just two more days. However, he found himself not being able to study. Normally, he wouldn't have to study too hard for a test, however this was a subject he wasn't so great at, not like he wasn't good at all. However, it was an area he needed some improvement in. That was Language Arts. He smiled as he thought back to when he was able to beat Kaito in a game of words back when Genkai had that test set for Yusuke and the rest of them.

It was sort of the same situation, he felt. Kuwabara's life was hanging by a thread by a threat that was close to crushing his heart. Even though the situation with Kaito was actually literal and Kaneko's was more so doing more emotional damage, it still didn't make it less painful for Kurama to see Kuwabara hurting.

He sighed and turned back to his studying however, it seemed it wasn't meant to be.

_'How can you study at a moment like this?_"

Kurama sighed as his inner demon decided to interrupt his attempt at studying.

'**_What else can I do? I can't do much at this moment. Kaneko, even though a person that I dislike, he is still just that; a PERSON. If he were a demon I wouldn't hesitate. If he even was a half demon I wouldn't hesitate to rip his head right off of his neck. However, I can't do that.'_**

"_Yes you can. It makes it even easier to do that._" Yoko purred in Kurama's head.

"**_As much as that IS true, I'm not going to attempt to anger the Underworld any more than it is right now."_**

_Yoko sighed._

There was a lot of things going on that wasn't just happening in the Demon Plane. In the Underworld some things were going down and no one knew how it would come out. Kurama hoped that Koenma would be able to make it out in one piece and that he was right. Although, half of him hoped it wasn't fully true otherwise...

Kurama looked over at his phone. It was right next to him on the desk. He was tempted to call Yusuke to let him know what was going on at home, but also to see if he heard anything from the Underworld. He reached for the phone but hesitated. Was it a good idea to get Yusuke involved? Kuarma shook his head.

**_'Of course it is. This is Yusuke's boy friend. He would certainly want to know if his boy friend was in trouble.'_**

_"But shouldn't Kuwabara tell him? And why hasn't Yusuke called HIS boyfriend?"_ Yoko hissed in Kurama's head.

Kurama thought about what Yoko said. It was true. Yusuke hadn't called or even emailed, not even SNAIL mailed Kuwabara for a few months now. He knew Yusuke was busy, but it was ridiculous. He looked back at his phone. He really wanted to talk to Yusuke now and probably yell at him, tho part of him was happy. That made him feel ashamed, that he wished that Kuwabara could be all his. However, no matter how much Yusuke was acting inconsiderate and a jerk, Kurama knew that the demon lord still loved Kuwabara and just didn't realize what he was doing; that his actions were causing pain to Kuwabara.

A groan interrupted his thoughts. He turned to watch as a messy orange hair poked out from under the covers.

"Ugh...what time is it?" came a groggy voice.

Kuwabara sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kurama couldn't help but smile at how absolutely adorable Kuwabara looked at this moment. Usually he looked so roughed and rough around the edges, but when he first wakes up in the morning at least; his features seem to smooth out. His hair becomes a sort of mini Afro as not all of his hair gel is completely out of his hair and some of it is sticking up while a few strains fall into his face.

"It's 6:45." Kurama said, a little shocked at the time himself. They had gotten home around 3:15, so for it to be so late with out him realizing it meant he was really deep in thought.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping out of his sleeping bag, which was a feat in it self as he didn't even rip it.

"Why didn't you wake me?! We're gonna be late for school!" Kuwabara shouted, started to get ready before he realized he had his school uniform on.

"What?" he said blinking down at himself.

He was already in his school uniform, which was wrinkled and looked as if he slept in them. He was a bit confused before his eyes widened.

"Did I sleep in my clothes?!"

"Kuwabara, calm down." Kurama said, a small smirk on his lips.

He chuckled as Kuwabara looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

**"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!**" Kuwabara screamed, his eyes wide and throwing up his hands in an over-dramatic effect.

"We're gonna be late!" he shouted, while he searched for his book bag.

"Damn it! I can't afford to be late..." he grumbled while trying to jump into his shoe one at a time.

Kurama sweat dropped as Kuwabara eeped as he fell backwards while still putting one of his shoes on. Kurama smiled and then began to laugh. Kuwabara just stared up at the red head as if he had gone insane.

"Kuwabara, its 6:45 at **NIGHT**."

Kuwabara blinked at him for a few minutes before he let out a sigh of relief. However he stopped and thought about something before groaning.

"Great! Now I have to iron my uniform." he whined, making Kurama laugh.

Kuwabara glared at the red head for a minute before it faded into a smile and then into a laugh.

It just felt so nice to just laugh. It felt like it had been too long since either of them had just had a good laugh. It lasted for quiet a while before they both slowly calmed down. The two looked at each other, Kuwabara red in the face from how much he had laughed and Kurama still having the smirk not left his face. The two just stared at each other. A spark felt as if it volt of lightening went through the two, causing them to shiver. Kurama blushed as he realized he had stared too long and turned towards the door; trying to calm himself down.

Kuwabara shook his head. He felt that same jolt when he and Yusuke had first kissed. He shook his head. That couldn't have been the same kind of jolt. No, it was just the fact he was still tired from the stress at school. That had to be it.

"How about we make something to eat. I know its late but my stomach seems to not care." Kurama said, opening the door before turning to look at the orange haired teen.

Kuwabara let out a sigh and smiled.

**_'Yeah, that might have been it.' _**Kuwabara thought, even tho deep down in his heart he was being told something else, something he didn't want to think about or believe that it might be true.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah." he said before the two of them headed down the stairs.

_**(End of Chapter 3)**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get another one out some time this week. I have a lot of days off this week and I hope I don't get distracted and actually work on something _*sweat drop_* So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for another one! I hope soon! Later!**


	4. The Video

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter . but life has gotten in the way. Work, boy friend, SWTOR (Star Wars the Old Republic), and other life stuff. Luckily I am on vacation next week (paid by the way woot!) and I will be trying to work on all of my stories that need to be worked on. So look out for other stories to be updated. Again, thank you very much for being loyal readers and not giving up on any of my stories and especially on me. I wouldn't be able to continue if it weren't for all of you who keep reviewing and PMing me and trying to keep me alive . in the fan fic department anyway haha. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Video**

The wind felt nice against his bronzed toned skin. He didn't know how long he had been at it. Was it days, weeks, months, or years? It felt like all of those mixed together.

"Done already?" came a deep voice.

Chocolate brown eyes snapped opened. A smirk crossed his lips before he got into a fighting stance.

"Just getting started." came Yusuke's voice as he screamed, a glow surrounded him, powering up his sweating body.

He rushed forward towards one of the men his demonic father use to rule over. It had been three months since his demonic father had died, and only two months since the announcement of the tournament. He had been training like this since he made the challenge with Yomi.

Yusuke charged towards the bald headed man, who was ready for whatever his new master could throw at him. Just before Yusuke could throw his punch, he vanished and reappeared right behind his opponent. However, just as his punch moved towards its target, the man vanished before him, only leaving his after image. Yusuke couldn't stop his movement, but was able to swing his leg upwards, striking the bald headed man who had just reappeared behind him; in his gut. Spit came from his mouth before he was sent skidding backwards.

Yusuke also skidded backwards from the force he created from striking the other man in his gut. However, he didn't have time to rest as his opponent appeared in front of him, his arm coming fast straight towards him, moving around Yusuke's body and ready to take a hold of him. However, Yusuke seemed a bit familiar of this move and jumped out of the grip just in time, however grabbing a hold of the arm and spinning landing behind his opponent before wrapping it around his body and causing the man to fall to the ground, now wrapped up in his own arm.

Yusuke looked down at the man with a grin.

"Now I'm done." he said

"Well done my lord." the guy said as he struggled to get out of his arm.

"I'd say we are done training for one day." came a voice from behind the two.

Yusuke turned around and found Hokushin standing with a smile on his lips. Yusuke grinned back.

"Hey where have you been hiding?" Yusuke asked.

"I've been doing my own training." Hokushin said with a slight bow of his head.

"Any chance you'd want to take a chance with me?" Yusuke said with a gleam in his eye.

"Maybe another time. Its getting dark and you will need your rest."

Yusuke nodded.

"Alright then." he said before walking back towards the place he had been calling home for a little more than a year.

At the thought of home, his mind wandered back to the human realm. It had felt like years since he had seen his mother, Keiko, and especially Kuwabara; the one he loved. His heart ached to see Kuwabara's face, to feel his body against his own, to hear his voice. He had been so busy training that he had lost track of time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had called Kuwabara.

'_I really should give him a call and see how he is doing.'_ Yusuke thought as he began to walk back with Houshin.

"Um...a little help here?" came a voice from behind the two.

They stopped and realized that they had forgotten about the poor demon who was still struggling with his own arm that Yusuke had wrapped around the demon. They sweat dropped at the scene as Yusuke nervously laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that dude."

Later back in Yusuke's room...

Yusuke sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. It had been a while; or so it felt, to just lay down and relax. He turned to look at his phone that sat on the night stand next to his bed. He should call Kuwabara but he wasn't sure if he was asleep already; being that it was almost one in the morning. He didn't want to wake his lover out of his sleep just to talk to him for five minutes and only hear a grumpy Kuwabara. Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes.

He had been having trouble sleeping ever since he came to live in the demon world. He missed everyone he knew and loved that were in the human realm, especially Kuwabara. It had been too long since he held the big lug in his arms and played with his curly hair. Yusuke let out another sigh.

'I miss you...' Yusuke thought as he turned to look at a picture next to the phone.

It was taken a week before he had left for the demon world. It was a picture of all four guys; Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and himself. Hiei was of course looking miserable as he ever was with a smiling Kurama holding his shoulder to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He smiled to himself remembering how it took all Kurama's charm to convince the short demon to let Botan take a picture of the four.

However, Yusuke's eyes focused on his lover. He missed that grin he showed when he was truly happy. He missed his laugh. He missed the way he would get frustrated when Yusuke beat him for the millionth time in Mortal Kombat at the arcade. But what he really and truly missed about his lover was everything; from his smile, his laugh, his kisses, and just Kuwabara himself.

He gave another sigh and turned again towards the phone.

"What the hell." he said reaching his hand to pick up his phone.

However it was interupted by a knock on the door. Yusuke blinked at the phone before turning towards his door. It was 1 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud! Who would be knocking on HIS door at this un-godly hour.

"Yeah?" he shouted sitting up in his bed.

The door slowly opened and in walked in one of the many people that served him.

"I'm sorry to bother you my lord but you have a messenger from the human relam."

Yusuke blinked his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Huh? A message from the human world? At this hour?"

The servent nodded.

"Well can't it wait til tomorrow?" Yusuke asked, however his gut was bothering him.

What if it was something about Kuwabara. What if something happened to his lover? Yusuke's chest tightened up at that thought.

"Forget it, send them in!" Yusuke said, getting out of bed.

He stood there in his long pajama pants and long sleeved shirt.

Not too long after the servent left, in walked the messenger.

"Lord Urameshi, I apologize for coming at such a time. My name is Mizuki." said a female voice.

There stood a pretty demoness. It was the same demoness that was working for Kaneko!

"It's about your lover Kuwabara Kazuma." she said with a calm voice.

Yusuke's face became serious but full of worry.

"What happened?" he asked with a cold chilled voice that made the woman shiver.

However she shook it off and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out the video tape that her master had given her.

"I have something to show you." she said holding out the video tape to him.

Yusuke stared at the tape before walking up to it and taking it out of her clawed hands. He held it in his hands for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her.

"What is on this tape? It better not be Ringu: Kanzenban, cause I got nightmares from that what I saw it on cable, couldn't rent a video for six months after that." Yusuke said with a shutter. (check bottom).

Yusuke's eyes widened even more.

"I don't have to make a copy of this tape and give it to someone else to survive do I?!" he shouted tossing the tape around as if it was a hot potatoe.

The demoness snatches the tape away from him and hisses. She walks over to Yusuke's tv and VCR.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. That was only a book turned tv series. Besides, I told you already what was on this video tape." She said popping it into the VCR.

Yusuke thought about what she said and became serious again. He watched as the video began. It looked like one of those home made videos as the quality wasn't so good. He really didn't have a good feeling about this and he wasn't even psychic. He continued to watch as it looked like the camera was being positing. There he saw Kuwabara. Yusuke's heart skipped a beat seeing his lover on the screen, seeming to be alright.

'So it's at least not one of those ransom videos.' he thought to himself.

He continued to watch and saw he was laughing with Kurama. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's this?" he asked not sure what he was suppose to see.

It looked like a home made video about how Kuwabara was hanging out with Kurama back in the human world.

"You are watching your lover betray you." the demoness said with a snicker.

Yusuke laughed at that comment.

"Yeah sure, with who? Kurama? Ha! As if." Yusuke said walking towards the VCR ready to eject the video.

However, a moan on the screen stopped him. He stared as it looked like a hidden view of Kurama in the shower. Of course Yuske could only make out Kurama's form however from the angle the camera was position, he couldn't see if there was anyone in there with him. Yusuke's eyes widened more when he heard Kurama mummble Kuwabara's name.

Yusuke looked on confused as the clip switched to another scene of Kurama touching Kuwabara's shoulder and smiling at him fondly, whild Kuwabara laughed. Another clip showed Kurama taking Kuwabara's hand and smiling at him while Kuwabara blushed. Yusuke continued to watch clip after clip. They were short and had bad angles but it was the last scene of this horror flick, or horror in Yusuke's mind.

This one was taken in the school gym locker room. The video was blurry but it looked like Kuwabara was on his back, his towel tossed as side and a clothed body on top of him. All Yusuke could make out was long red hair on the person's head, tho it was blurry from the positioning of the camera.

"Kurama!" came from the screen before the screen went black.

Yusuke stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. He was confused, hurt, and felt betrayed, not just by Kuwabara but from Kurama. Yusuke lowered his head. His hands clentched at his side were shaking as his body filled with rage. The demoness felt un-easy as she stood there. She slowly began to leave the room however found herself caught by a pissed off demon lord.

"HOW did you get this? And WHO are you working for?" Yusuke growled out as his eyes shined a brilliant red at her.

She tremmbled at his hold and glare and felt as if she was going to wet herself. However, she was more terrified at her master and was ready with an answer incase this had happened.

"Kur-rama asked me to film them so he could bring it back with him to the demon world when he 'missed' his secret lover. However, I felt guilty when I found out that kitsune seduced Kuwabara from you. I was loyal to your late father and couldn't take it anymore. So that's why I came to you, with a copy of what I filmed." she said, making it sound as if it were true.

However, in actuality it was a boy from the high school who dispised Kurama as he felt Kuarma, or rather Shuichii stole the heart of the woman of his dreams. So when this beautiful woman came up to him saying she needed black mail to prove Kurama was 'gay'. Well, the boy jumped on the chance. He followed Kurama around and did some editing on a program he had designed himself, tho it was in the beginning faze.

He had turned it in earlier that day however, he had met his end by the woman's master.

Yusuke stared at her for a few a bit before letting her go. His head lowered as he felt his heart break.

"So...it was Kurama." Yusuke said in a hussed voice.

He couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier. Kurama was always so nice to his lover, more than he should have been. However, Yusuke didn't see it. Or rather, he didn't want to see it. However, he couldn't imagine Kuwabara cheating on him, unless...

"Kurama used one of his plants..." Yusuke mummbled.

"I'm sorry..." the demoness said.

"Get out." Yusuke hissed as he shot her a death glare.

The demoness eeped before rushing out of the room before she got her ass blasted by a Rei-gun.

Yusuke clentched his hands into fists before throwing back his head and giving a roar so powerful that it caused the entire castle to shake.

'Wait until that bitch comes back here. I'll rip him apart.' Yusuke thought staring at the picture of the gang; glaring right at Kurama.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^. Please leave a review and I promise to TRY and make another chapter and post it this week...hopefully I will have more chapters out and maybe finish it this week . hopefully. So til next time, later!**

_Ringu: Jiko ka! Henshi ka! 4-tsu no inochi wo ubau shôjo no onnen _(_Ring: Accident?! Or Unnatural Death?! The Young Girl Whose Hatred Steals Four Lives_), Fuji Television Network's 1995 made-for-TV film, directed by Chisui Takigawa. However, the TV version was re-edited and released on VHS under a new title, _Ringu: Kanzenban _(_Ring: The Complete Edition_). This is from Wiki.


	5. The Test

Hey everyone! Man, two chapters in one week O.o I'm on top of this! Hahaha. I'm very proud of my self right now ^_^. I'm gonna try to get as many chapters written this week for as many stories as I can. Luckily, I have an outline made for this story so there shouldn't be any issues (plus it has 14 chapters, hopefully). Soooo you guys don't have to worry about this story not ever being finished because no matter what happens it should be fine ^_^.

Thank you guys sooo very much for sticking by my stories and not giving up on me ^_^. I really do appreciate it when you guys review and the more reviews I get the more hope I have that my stories aren't sucking or that I didn't loose my touch or the fact it helps me continue. I only continue and have the will power when I get your reviews. SO please keep them up ^_^. I really do appreciate them!

Now with out further ado, enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for it being shorter than the others, but the next chapter will make up for it...I hope anyway haha ..

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Test Day

Kuwabara slammed his locker before laying his head against it. He gave out a long annoyed sigh. He found that the rumors were getting worse. It was only the third day and now there was talk about he, Kuwabara, not only dating Kurama but had a 'secret lover'. The other guy that Kuwabara was 'suppose' to be dating was Yusuke. However to the people at his school, it was a foreign guy that lived in America and would send him secret love letters. Kuwabara banged his head against the locker and let out another sigh. How could it get any worse?

"Did ya hear?" came a whisper from behind him.

"What?" came another.

"Kuwabara has a secret forien lover!"

"Well DUH everyone knows that." said the other person.

Both sounded as if they were girls.

"Well, did you know that in both relationships Kuwabara is the bottom!" said the first girl.

The second gasped.

"No way! I thought that he would at LEAST top Shuichi!" said the other girl in awe.

"I know right?! But I guess Shuichi is more aggressive when it comes to the bed room."

"I wish I could be his bottom." giggled the other girl.

She let out a sigh. "But I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming and writing about it in my stories." the girl said.

"Oooo can I have a copy of that?" the other girl asked before the two sounded like they were walking away.

"Like hell I'd be bottom..." Kuwabara mumbled while his head still laid against the locker.

"I don't know about that..."

Kuwabara jumped before turning and looking next to him. There was Kurama with a smirk on his face. Kuwabara frowned at him and shook his head.

"What are you saying?" Kuwabara said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well..." Kurama said looking innocently at the orange haired teen. "If we happened to be dating...I think I would be on top."

"How do you figure that?" Kuwabara said.

"Rose whip."

Kuwabara's eyes widened before a blush crossed his face.

"I didn't know you were into THAT." Kuwabara said, trying to shake the idea of being tied down to a bed by the red head's rose whip.

Kurama chuckled at Kuwabara's reaction. It seemed, to Kurama, that Kuwabara didn't hate the idea of being tied down. However, he couldn't think like that. He shook his head to clear it, before Yoko could put in an image of a panting and screaming Kuwabara that was tied to his bed, in his mind.

Kuwabara shook his own head trying not to think of the same thought. He thought about the comment that was said before. It was true that he would mostly be bottom while being with Yusuke. There were sometimes that Yusuke would be bottom, but it was after a lot of 'wrestling' in the bed. And even then, it would only last for a few minutes before Yusuke would end up being on top again.

Kuwabara sighed. It seemed that it was true. However, we wasn't with Kurama. He was with Yusuke and it didn't really matter who would be on top since he wasn't with Kurama. Kuwabara glanced over at Kurama. But what about Kuarma? Even if 'he' didn't like the red head, it didn't mean Kurama didn't like 'him' in THAT way.

"Hey Kurama..." Kuwabara started before he was interrupted by the first warning bell.

"Yes Kuwabara?" Kurama giving Kuwabara a curious look.

"Ah, nothing. I'll talk to you at lunch time." Kuwabara said before giving the red head a goofy smile before going to the homeroom.

Kurama watched the orange haired teen walk away,. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that he even discussed the topic of who would be on top. He couldn't think of Kuwabara like that. He was with Yusuke after all. Kurama let out a sigh and also headed into the homeroom.

'I can't wait til that test is done. I really need to get back to demon world and at least discuss with Yusuke about talking to Kuwabara.' Kurama thought before walking into the classroom.

At lunch, Kuwabara had forgotten about the 'whose on top' discussion, as did Kurama. The two sat together and ate their lunch while eyes stared at them. Kurama was able to still ignore them, while Kuwabara was starting to learn to ignore the stares. However, they still bothered him.

Kuwabara had made an 'American style' lunch. He made a sandwich with tomatoes and bacon. He really didn't feel like cooking the night before. Kurama had brought in a bowl of Ramen, having re-heated it in a microwave that was located in the teacher's lounge. Since he was one of the top students, he was given a few 'special' privileges. That happened to be one of the perks.

"Orange haired fagget." whispered one of the guys at a near by table.

Kuwabara hadn't heard it because he was too focused on reading his notes for the test that was going to come after lunch. It was the same test that Kurama had come back to take. He would be leaving right after school today and go back to the demon world.

However it seemed everyone around that area had heard what the guy said. Kurama turned around to the young man and gave a glare that man the young man almost wet himself.

"What did you call him?" Kurama hissed in a low voice.

He had noticed Kuwabara hadn't heard what was said and was happy the orange haired teen didn't hear it.

The young man shook slightly in his seat as he saw red mixed within his normally emerald eyes. A tint of gold mixed in there a few times.

"N-nothing." he studered

"It better have been nothing." Kurama hissed. "Or you'd have to find your balls that would be shoved up your ass."

The young man couldn't help but subconsciously hold his crotch ad gulp.

"It was nothing I swear!" he squealed before scooting his desk away.

Kuwabara looked up from his notes and raised and eye brow from the young man to Kurama. He saw the angry look on Kurama's normally calm face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, causing the red head to turn to him.

His face changed into an eerily cheery smile.

"Nothing, just discussing notes for the test." Kurama replied before going back to studying his own notes.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama a little while longer before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his own notes.

A few desks behind the two sat Kaneko. He had watched the scene and something weird happened. His eyes turned a bit 'normal' as his hand clenched at his heart. The comment towards Kuwabara had hurt him. He closed his eyes and seemed to be struggling with something. However, when he re-opened his eyes, they were cold and dark. He then looked back at Kuwabara with a sick and twisted smile before turning to Kurama and smirked.

The bell that signaled that lunch time was over rang and everyone put there stuff away. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other, they were ready for that test. They put away there notes just as the teacher walked into the room and began to take out the tests.

The last bell of the day rang and it was time for Kurama to return to the demon world. He didn't want to leave, especially if Kuwabara was going to be left alone to deal with all the rumors by himself. However, he knew that Kirshima was going to be there. It didn't mean Kurama felt any less comfortable about it. Luckily, the next day would be a day off, being Saturday.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara as he was standing next to his friend. Kurama walked up to them with a small smile.

"I'm going to head off now. I'll try to come back soon, but keep me updated if anything else happens. And if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens, I WILL be telling Yusuke about it." Kurama said with a serious look towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara sighed and nodded.

"I can handle myself."

"Promise me." Kurama said with a stern look.

Kuwabara sighed.

"Alright, I promise."

Kurama smiled before turning to Kirshima and nodded before turning around and walking out of the building towards the spot that lead to the demon world.

Kuwabara turned to Kirshima and smiled.

"Hey, do ya wanna go visit Okubo?" he asked.

Kuwabara really felt he needed to get away from this city, let alone the school.

Kirshima smiled.

"That's a great idea! Let's get Sawamura and head over today." Kirshima suggested.

Kuwabara grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." Kuwbara said before the two guys walked out of the school and towards the private school their friend attended.

(End of Chapter 5)

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^_^. Please read and review!


	6. String of Love

Hey everyone! ^_^ Sorry about the wait but hey, its better than waiting an entire year like I made you wait last time . Anyway, I was off today and instead of playing Star Wars or even Guild Wars 2 (which my boy friend got me into now . ) I finished this chapter! ^_^. I had half of this chapter written already however I only finished it today haha.

So thank you very much for being understanding with me as it takes me a while to update these chapters. However, I am really trying.

Plus thanks to Heavenly Nadeshiko (from a different site might I add) for pointing out my mistake. I switched up Kirshima with Sawamura ^^; So thank you for the correction. I went back through the chapters and fixed it.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Strings of Love

Kuwabara stared up at the ceiling and gave out a sigh. He had just gotten back to Kurama's house an hour ago. He had been hanging out with his two friends and had made plans to go back to their hometown and visit Okubo. However, he wasn't sleeping cause he was excited for the next day; although he was excited to hang out like old times with his three friends. However, it would have to be the third time he would have to explain about the whole Kaneko situation. He had already had to explain it to Sawamura, luckily with the help with Kirshima.

His friend took it the same way as Kirshima had, however he was easier to calm down and convince that everything was okay, that he, Kuwabara, could handle it. They then began to plan the trip to visit Okubo the next day. Kuwabara was happy that the subject had changed and that he was able to enjoy the rest of his time hanging out with them; going to the arcade and goig to the local ramen stand for dinner.

However, even after having a nice afternoon/evening with his friends he still couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't help but think about Yusuke and his relationship. The words that Kaneko had said to him 'STILL' bothered him. On top of that, Kurama seemed to be getting extra 'touchy' with him. Luckily, Kurama had gone back to the demon world right afte school that day so he could be with his own thoughts.

Kuwabara let out another sigh. He could feel something on his pinky and he had been able to feel it the last three days; as long as this entire 'incident' had been going on. He could see what was bothering his pinky however he didn't know why it looked the way it did. He sometimes cursed the fact he could see more than what a 'normal' human could. He could see the unmei no akai ito, other wise known as the "red thread of destiny ".

However, he had two instead of the one he had, which he knew was connected to Yusuke.

Who was he kidding? He had seen that second string began a little after Kurama had gone to the demon world that first time. However, he had tricked himself into pretending that it wasn't there or that he was seeing things. However, being someone with the 'gift' to see other worldly things; one of which pertaining to 'love', well, there was no denying it. He had two loves.

He held up his hand towards the ceiling and started long and hard at his pinky finger. He gave a long sigh.

'Why isn't my life just simple.' he thought to himself.

He didn't know how to handle having two red strings. He had never heard about that happening first of all. Also he knew that sometimes, depending on the situation, that the string chances. He felt his heart stop for a second. He sat up in his bed with wide eyes.

What if the two strings meant Yusuke would die? That would explain why the second string appeared soon after Kurama left the first time. That would me that if Yusuke were to die, that Kurama was his second soul mate. He shook his head. He couldn't think about that. There was no way Yusuke could die. He had already died TWICE for kami sake. Also, if that was the case, if Yusuke was really going to die...then the string would have slacked or something; however it seemed to grow tighter and stronger.

Although the two strings were tangled together. He didn't know what that meant...but he was sure it wasn't good and his gut was feeling the same uneasy feeling it had; similar when he had to fight Ani Toguro.

Kuwabara knew, at this point, he would never be able to get any rest, that was for sure.

In the Demon world...

Kurama had stopped by Yomi's domain to check in with him however he didn't stay long as he was on a mission. He had to talk to Yusuke about the no keeping in touch with Kuwabara. However, his 'devil' on his shoulder aka Yoko, was trying to talk him out of doing so.

"Why don't you just take him. That's what I would do." purred Yoko.

"Well that's why we are different. I'm not like you. You might not be able to help yourself from stealing what belongs to someone else, but that doesn't mean I can't either. I admit I do love Kuwabara but I also care too much about Yusuke to hurt him in the process." Kurama said, however there was a small pang in his heart at the thought of hurting Yusuke along with Kuwabara.

He didn't know what that pang was but he shook it off. Yoko didn't seem to notice as his mind was focused on sex...and Kuwabara. Yoko purred at the thought of a naked and panting Kuwabara underneath him as his clawed hands run up and down Kuwabara's toned chest. However, Kurama stopped anymore of that thought to continue by slapping himself in the face. It hurt like hell but it did the trick. Yoko could feel the same pain that Kurama could, so it hurt just as much as if Kurama was slapping Yoko literally in the face.

"Shit!" Yoko hissed out in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled.

"That's what I would be saying to you for your thoughts." Kurama said back to the demon.

They were almost at Yusuke's 'home', they had already been in his terroratry for a while now and Kurama knew that he needed to keep Yoko under control while he spoke with Yusuke.

"Don't make me have to lock you up while I talk with Yusuke." Kurama threatened as he approached

Yusuke castle that he had been calling home for a little more than a year.

Inside Yusuke's chambers...

Yusuke heard a knock on his door. He had been up for a while. He had played the tape over and over. There was something not right with this video, he just knew it. However, his feelings were starting to bubble over as rage continued to fill through his veins.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

One of his men came in with a bow.

"Sir I hate to disturb you however, Kurama is here and he wants to speak with you." the man said, venom in his voice at speaking the red head's name.

Yusuke's body tensed up. He had told some of his men about what was on the tape, but not everything. The only reason he had to was one of his servants had brought in his breakfast, as usual I might add; and happened to see one of the scenes. At that point, Yusuke had to tell him and of course the news spread like a wild fire through out his castle. Luckily it was only contained with in the castle.

"Should I 'take care' of him?" the man asked with a look that gave Yusuke the chills.

He felt lucky to have SOMEONE faithful to him.

"No. I want him to explain himself, or at least TRY to explain himself. Send him in." Yusuke said.

His servant bowed his head and closed the door as he left the room.

Yusuke turned back around to find that the tape was almost done. He re-wound it back to the beginning and hit play. He pulled out one of his nice chairs and placed it in front of the tv and sat in it. He waited until his 'so called' friend came in.

'For his sake...he better tell me what the hell is going on here...' Yusuke thought as he began to watch the video again for the millionth time; waiting for the red head to come in his room.

(End of chapter 6)

* * *

I know...evil cliffy hahahaha. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Didn't work on it yet . but I will try to get it up soonish. Well thanks for reading and sticking with me ^_^. See you all soon! Read and review.


	7. Thinking In the Shower

Hey everyone ^_^. Sorry it took FOREVER for me to post this chapter...I've actually have had this and the next chapter written but I thought I posted it here *sweat drop* Soooo I'm sorry about that! I seriously thought I had posted both chapters. Soooo because I didn't I will be posting BOTH chapters! I hope you guys enjoy them both!

I'm in the middle of chapter nine actually and I hope I can finish writing that too (I'm sooo happy I have an outline for this story or I'd be screwed *sweat drop*). So enjoy!

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Warning: a little shower scene-ish...

* * *

Chapter 7: Thinking In The Shower

Kuwabara let out a sigh as he opened the door to Kurama's house and walked into the room. It had been a nice long day. He had fun hanging out with his old gang again. They had gone to their old 'stomping grounds' as it were. The arcade, the diner, and even that alley way he and Yusuke would always ending up fighting in.

Kuwabara gave a fond smile as he brought his take home dinner from the local Ramen place, and put it on the table.

"Hey Kuwa-san."

Kuwabara jumped before turning around and finding a young man walking into the kitchen with his own take out.

"Oh hey Shuichi." Kuwabara said seeing Kurama's little step brother.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry." the black haired boy said scratching the back of his head.

Kurama's little step brother was just starting middle school and like his older brother; was very active at his school. He would stay late helping his classmates, doing some after school activities, or even hang out with some of his friends on the days he didn't have cram school. It was because of all those reasons Kuwabara would sometimes forget that he also lived at Kurama's house. Kurama's mother and step father were enjoying a nice extra long 'honeymoon' special thanks to Kurama.

He didn't want his mother and new father to worry about him or wonder where he was all the time, so he had made sure that they weren't home during the time he would be in the demon world. That was one of the reasons having Kuwabara stay at Kurama's house while he was away helped the red head out. His brother was safe and the house was taken care of while he was gone.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"Its fine, I didn't know you were home."

"I just got in a while ago." Shuichi said with a smile.

He put the bag of his food on the table and a paper cup that said McDonalds. He took out a Terkiaki Mac Burger and medium fries. He took a sip out of his grape Fanta drink. Kuwabara looked at his food and then at Shuichi's.

"Now I want a Shrimp Filet-o sandwich." Kuwabara chuckles before digging into his shrimp ramen noodles.

"If I knew you would be home I would have gotten you some, I'm sorry." Shuichi said after a bite into his sandwich.

"It's fine. So how was your day? What did you do?" Kuwabara asked drinking some orange juice.

"It was good. My friends and I went and saw Kamen Rider J. It wasn't that bad." Shuichi said, shrugging as he spoke before eating a fry.

"Then we went to the arcade. What did you do?" Shuichi asked as he went back to eating his burger.

Kuwabara began to eat his ramen and shrugged.

"Basically the same, minus the movie part."

The two sat and eat a bit in silence. However, it wasn't that awkward silence one would have, but a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt like they had to fill the silence with small talk. So they both just sat there and ate their dinner in peace.

After they were both done they cleaned up.

"Well, I gotta get ready for bed." Kuwabara said with a big yawn.

"Same. Nite Kuwa-san." Shuichi said before heading towards his room.

Kuwabara smiled before going to take a shower.

It had been strange living in a quiet house with a quiet person. He was so use to his sister yelling at him to do something or clean something or for not doing something. It was nice to not be yelled out. It wasn't like he didn't love his sister or missed her or anything like that. It was just, he wished she didn't have to be so over bearing and protective of him, not to mention demanding.

Kuwabara let out a sigh as he walked into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. He stood in the hot water, resting his hands against the wall and looking down. He let the droplets fall onto his back and neck and slowly fall over his firm body on to the shower floor. His eyes were closed and he let his entire body relaxed.

As he stood there, Kuwabara's mind began to wander. He began to think about his day out with his friends, which was the most fun he had in a long time. But soon his thoughts fell on the recent events that were happening, the ones that were causing him a lot of stress. He couldn't understand what was going on with Kaneko.

Kuwabara had known the young man since he had started high school. He could tell there was something different about him. He didn't know what but he just couldn't put his finger on it. However, his thoughts soon turned from his now 'former' friend to his absent lover.

How he missed his black haired demon. He missed his hands feeling his firm chest and playing with the little orange hairs that were scattered all over. How warm kisses would make their way down his neck to his collar bone and back up towards his ears, along with nibbles on the way. Kuwabara could remember how Yusuke would firmly but gently hold him down as he rocked his body against Kuwabara's growing erection.

Kuwabara couldn't help but moan softly in the shower as images kept pouring into his mind. His hands roamed over his body as the water began to slowly grow colder. He turned the water up to its hottest and groaned as the droplets made his body feel even hotter. He rested his head against the wall as the water continued to run on his back. His hand reached down to his aching member and began to imagine Yusuke stroking it with his firm calloused fingers.

Kuwabara's mouth opened but nothing came as he squeezed his member tight and gave a few jerks. Saliva dripped from his open mouth and he began to pant heavily. Yusuke in his mind was snickering at him and giving the orange haired man a deviling look.

"_**You are just too easy sometimes."**_ he could hear Yusuke's voice whisper.

Kuwabara growled but couldn't say anything as he could feel himself coming closer to his release. His hand moved faster and the water felt as if it was moving faster with him. Kuwabara's eyes opened wide and he arched however instead of seeing Yusuke's face in his mind he saw two piercing green eyes staring into his own. He came into his hand and fell backwards. He was so much in shock at what he had saw he almost hit his head on the shower's wall before his butt his the ground.

He blinked around seeing if there was really someone in the bathroom with him. However no one was there. He was breathing heavily, half was from his release and the other from the image that had scared him.

_'What the hell was that?' _he thought to himself.

Kuwabara heard banging at the bathroom door.

"Kuwa-san? Are you alright? I hear a bang." came Shuichi's voice from behind the bathroom door.

Kuwabara cleared his voice before answering.

"Ye-yeah I'm okay...just dropped the soap was all." he said.

"Oh..." Shuichi said before there was an awkward silence.

"Well...good night?" Shuichi said before he walked back to his room.

Kuwabara just sat where he was on the bath tub floor, the water turning almost ice cold by now. He shook his head, clearing it.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled before slowly standing up.

However, he knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't. If it was what he was thinking then that would mean that he might have feelings for Kurama. But if that was true then what would that mean with him relationship with Yusuke? He knew that he still loved Yusuke and always would. However, he was slowly finding himself falling for Kurama and still loving Yusuke.

"What am I suppose to do?" he thought letting the cold water wash over him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^.


	8. Little Dejavu Mixed With Regret & Shame

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Warnings: See Chapter One.

Added: A little bit of OOCness by both Yusuke and Kurama but under the circumstances I think in this scenario they would act like this. But I'm putting this warning just in case.

Chapter 8: A Little Bit De Ja Vu Mixed With Regret and Shame

* * *

Kurama stood in front of Yusuke's door. There was something strange going on and he couldn't put his finger on it. Everyone was giving him harsh looks and look of wanting to kill him. Plus the attitude he had gotten from the person who let him in kind of made him feel like he wasn't welcomed. Kurama let out a sigh and tried to push all of that aside. He was there to tell Yusuke what was going on back home and let him know that Yusuke needed to at least let his lover know that he still cared about him; or at least call him more often.

Kurama reached out and took the door knob and turned it. He opened the door and walked in. The room was dark. It had an eery vibe to the room. The only light was from a television set that sat across from the door. The glow made the room and air feel even more tense and ominous. There was something going on and Kurama wasn't liking it one bit.

There was a chair that was in front of the television which seemed to be out of place as the room was a bedroom and the bed looked as if it was pushed up against the wall in order to put the chair and television where it was located.

"Kurama..."

Kurama jumped when he heard the voice. It was Yusuke's however it was low and calm. It was a bit too calm. It sent a shiver down his spine. The only time he had ever heard Yusuke talk in that tone was when he thought Kuwabara was killed by Toguro.

"You know, I don't trust too many people." Yusuke began.

He didn't move from the chair and he seemed to be staring at images on the screen. Kurama raised an eye brow at how strange his friend was acting. He closed the door behind him and went to turn on the light.

"Leave it off..." Yusuke said as if seeing Kurama about to turn on the light.

"Yusuke...?" Kurama said moving further into the room.

"What is going on? Why are you..." Kurama began but was cut off.

"I think of you as one of my closest friends. Actually, I think of you as maybe more than a friend. I feel like I can trust you with my life..." Yusuke said his voice getting lower with the last part.

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Yusuke, what is going on?" Kurama said.

This scene was eerily close to what happened back with the Chapter Black incident. What didn't help was the sounds of a video being played in the background. Kurama couldn't really understand what was going on from the tape but from what he could tell, it sounded like Kuwabara's voice at times and a few times of his own voice.

Kurama slowly walks into the dark eerie room.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me what's going on?" Yusuke said.

"All I'm seeing is a de ja vu of what happened back in the Chapter Black case." Kurama said.

This seemed to struck a nerve because this had gotten Yusuke out of the seat and standing out in the open for Kurama to look at him. He looked pissed and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long while by how his hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. Kurama held back from scolding the demon lord about his appearance. He needed to know what was wrong with him and why he was acting the way he was.

"Shut the fuck up you home wrecker!" Yusuke growled with clenched fists.

Kurama seemed to falter a bit at this sentence. His face looked even more confused and his brain didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love Kuwabara." Yusuke said bluntly.

Kurama's face paled and he could feel the blood leave his body. He couldn't understand how Yusuke knew about his feelings. Yusuke stared him down and his eyes grew harder as his suspicions seemed to be confirmed by the look on Kurama's face.

"I can't believe its true. I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" Yusuke began.

Kurama looked down with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry...I've loved him since the first moment I met him back when we fought against the four beasts. However, I backed off because I could see how much he loved you and how much you loved him; even though both of you wouldn't admit it to yourselves." Kurama said.

Yusuke's eyes glowed red as the suspicions were just confirmed; straight from the traitor's mouth.

"Just calm down." Kurama said holding his hands up in front of him as if that would help calm the situation.

"Fuck you! You crossed the line this time fox boy! How DARE you take MY Kuwabara away from me!" Yusuke said swinging at Kurama.

Kurama began to dodge each and every punch Yusuke threw at him. He couldn't understand how Yusuke could have gotten the idea of Kuwabara and Kurama having an affair behind Yusuke's back; or rather that's what it seemed. Sure Kurama loved Kuwabara however he respected Yusuke and Kuwabara's relationship enough to not try anything.

"Let's talk about this, please." Kurama said as he moved across the room.

It was a miracle that the two hadn't disturbed the room in the one sided fight they were involved in.

"There's nothing TO talk about! You fucking love my boy friend and on TOP of that you fucked him!" Yusuke growled as he threw another punch.

Kurama's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting that. Because of this, Yusuke's fist had made contact with Kurama's face. The punch sent Kurama flying backwards into the wall right next to where the television was playing the video; which was still playing in the back ground.

Yusuke stood still; fists clenched at his sides, his body shaking as he was filled with rage. Kurama shook off the punch and slowly got to his feet. He wiped the small dribble of blood that came from the corner of his lip. He spit out the rest from his mouth and just looked at Yusuke.

"First of all, whoever told you that was lying. Secondly, the nerve of you even thinking that me OR even Kuwabara would hurt you by cheating on you...Kuwabara loves you too much to do that to you. And even though I love Kuwabara as much or even more than you do at times, I find my friendship with you and with Kuwabara more important than my own feelings." Kurama said, starting to get mad.

How dare Yusuke think this? They had been friends for too long. Yusuke should have known him by now and the fact that he had known Kuwabara longer than himself, well that was just an insult to Kuwabara's character.

Yusuke growled and spat in Kurama's direction.

"You probably forced him, since you are a fox demon and all." growled Yusuke.

This comment caused Kurama's eyes to flash a golden color before they returned to their emerald green. Kurama shook his head. He couldn't believe Yusuke had just said that.

"How DARE you say that." Kurama said before rushing Yusuke.

They both began to throw punch after punch at each other. It was a blur to anyone who would watch them, however to each of them it was in slow motion as they dodged the others' fists. However, Kurama's ears twitched as something familiar had caught his attention. He happened to glace over to the television, which he hadn't paid any attention to up to this point. He then blinked and backed away from Yusuke to look fully at the television.

This movement had caused Yusuke to stumble a bit however, he growled and looked over at Kurama. Kurama's eyes were wide and confused. On the screen was him and Kuwabara. They seemed to be...well...having sex.

"But that can't be..." Kurama whispered.

Yusuke growled and snarled.

"It is! You got caught!" Yusuke growled.

Kurama turned back at Yusuke with wide and confused eyes.

"But this never happened! I swear to you on my mother's life that I have NEVER touched Kuwabara in any way close to that!" Kurama said before looking closer at the tape and gasping.

It was when Kuwabara was pinned down by Kaneko.

"That's...that's been edited! That's not ME on top of Kuwabara!"

"What the fuck are you talking about! Its you right there! How the Hell can you deny it when its right in your fucking face!" Yusuke growled.

"I'm telling you that this has been edited...A very good one at that." Kurama said.

"Look." Kurama said, walking up to the television and pausing the video.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"If you look right here you can barely see the outline of me. It looks like I've been cut out and pasted right over Kuwabara." Kurama said.

Yusuke scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's not me. However, I know what that originated from, which was why I came to see you. However, I wasn't able to say a word." Kurama said giving Yusuke a scolding look.

Yusuke growled.

"Why would I listen, let a lone believe what you say? The proof is right there! In front of my own eyes!"

"For crying out loud!" hissed Kurama.

He grabbed Yusuke's hand, which caught Yusuke off guard. The red head pulled Yusuke over to the television and pushed his face close to the screen.

"Look. Right here." Kurama said, pointing to where Kurama's body was 'supposedly' on top of Kuwabara's naked body.

Yusuke couldn't help but look; as his face was practically pushed through the screen. However as Yusuke stared at the screen he could see what Kurama was talking about. He blinked a few times before realization hit him.

"What the fuck? So wait...You DIDN'T sleep with Kuwabara?" Yusuke said.

Kurama let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes!"

Then Kurama thought of something.

"Who gave you this video anyway?" Kurama asked with narrow eyes.

Yusuke blinked at Kurama for a moment before frowning.

"I don't know who she was, but she came in babbling that she had proof of you were 'seeing' Kuwabara. I didn't believe it at first but...as I watched the tape it look...well real. That last part tho...that put me over the edge." Yusuke said with a sigh.

Kurama began to think about who could have edited images so well that unless you had an eye for detail; you couldn't tell it was edited. On top of that, he wondered who would even know Kuwabara was dating Yusuke. It was a very well kept secret, mainly because of Yusuke being afraid of Kuwabara would be the targets of demons that would want to take advantage of Yusuke's love of the human.

"So who sent it?" Kurama mused more to himself.

"I don't know...but listen...I'm sorry I snapped. I should have known you better than to believe a tape delivered by a demoness that I've never seen before." Yusuke said, putting his hand through his slicked back hair.

Kurama smiled softly.

"I understand. It was very well edited." Kurama said.

Yusuke thought about those words for a moment before making another serious face.

"What was this edited from?" Yusuke asked, however the look on Kurama's face made his stomach flip up side down.

He could tell he wouldn't like the answer.

"That's why I came here. You might have to come home for a little bit..." Kurama started.

"Why? What's wrong with Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, already knowing it had to deal with Kuwabara.

Kurama let out a sigh.

"You see...there is this guy at his school who...well...has been harassing him." Kurama said.

Kuwabara raised an eye brow before snorting.

"Kuwabara can handle that." Yusuke said.

"The guy tried to rape him Yusuke." Kurama said softly.

Yusuke blinked at the red head.

"What?"

"That picture," Kurama said, pointing at the STILL frozen scene, "This was take when Kuwabara was being pinned down by the guy. If I hadn't come in..." Kurama said, letting the sentence linger.

Yusuke looked at Kurama dumbfounded. However as the event began to sink in, Yusuke's eyes began to grow red and his body began to quiver from rage.

"I'll kill him." Yusuke growled.

He had murder in his eyes.

"You can't do that." Kurama said with a sigh.

"The fuck I can't! The bastard tried to RAPE Kuwabara! How the HELL did he even get CLOSE to doing that?!" Yusuke said before stopping and his eyes growing wide.

"Did he hurt him?" Yusuke said, his rage seeming to slightly cause the castle to shake.

"Calm down. I don't know *how * it happened. All I know is I was looking for him after school; seeing if he was ready to walk home together when I found him pinned down and with that guy on top of him." Kurama said, his eyes turning green as his mind flashed back to that awful scene.

It was the scene that really brought his true feelings for Kuwabara to the front of his mind and consciousness. Yoko growled with in him at the thought of that scene.

'Yusuke doesn't deserve him...' whispered Yoko from his cage.

'He doesn't even trust him! How can he call himself Kuwabara's lover if he can't even trust him! He knows him longer than us and yet the thought of Kuwabara CHEATING on him didn't get pushed aside. In fact, he BELIEVED it was true; with out even considering it might have been not true...' Yoko hissed.

Kurama shook his head.

'He's been gone for too long. Most long distance relationships are hard to manage and on top of that, Yusuke is obviously insecure. Otherwise he wouldn't be worried about Kuwabara 'cheating' on him, or even the thought that he WOULD cheat on him.' Kurama said to him.

While Kurama was talking to his inner demon, Yusuke stood there in thought. He couldn't believe he could have been so blind. How could he have doubted Kuwabara? He was the most loyalist person he knew! He felt ashamed that he even considered the fact Kuwabara could be cheating on him; and ESPECIALLY with Kurama.

Even though he just found out that the red head had feelings for his lover, if he truly wanted Kuwabara, he would have tried and taken him already. However, he didn't. After all the chances he had to get with Kuwabara he hadn't; because he knew that deep down Yusuke loved Kuwabara and Kuwabara had loved him back. He felt like an asshole.

Yusuke let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry...and I need to apologize to Kuwabara. I haven't been the best boy friend to him; or even a best friend for that matter. But...this tournament has taken up so much of my time..." Yusuke said with a sigh.

Kurama broke away from his conversation with Yoko and smiled.

"I understand and so does Kuwabara. However, I think under these circumstances, you should take a small break from training and come home for a bit; for the sake of your relationship with Kuwabara." Kurama said with a small smile.

Inside, he felt as if his heart was being torn apart. His chest hurt and he felt alone. Yoko growled from inside him and struggled against the cage.

'He doesn't deserve him! We deserve him! We are better for him! Kuwabara needs a TRUE lover to take care of him!' Yoko growled.

Before Kurama could mentally say or do anything, Yoko escaped his cage. Yusuke stood back blinking as Kurama's body began to glow. Slowly his body began to change. He grew a foot taller. His red hair turned white and two fox ears twitched on top of his head. A long white tail swished behind him and his clothes turned into a white tunic.

Yusuke found himself looking into two angry golden orbs. He was looking into the face of Yoko Kurama.

"You don't deserve him." Yoko hissed.

"I don't care what Kurama says, you lost your chance with the human the minute you lost faith in his loyalty." Yoko growled glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke, still a bit stunned at the youkia's presence stood there dumbfounded before clearing his head with a shake.

"Who the fuck gives you the right to say I don't belong with him? So I made a mistake? I'm sorry. I should have never in a billion years thought that Kuwabara would cheat on me. But that doesn't change the fact that I LOVE him and will always love him. I will always protect him and I will ALWAYS be there for him." Yusuke said, fire in his eyes.

Yoko growled.

"As if you've done a great job so far...face it. You don't deserve him. Kuwabara needs someone better, someone who can TRULY care and protect him. You've failed every time he needed you. EVERY TIME! I would have taken him for my self long ago if it wasn't for Kurama keeping me in that damn cage. But I know he feels the same way as me. He doesn't say anything because he chariest your friendship. I too had cherished you as a friend however, after what I've seen today, I'm more than certain that you lost any owner ship of him. If you truly loved him you'd let him go and let someone else love him. Someone that could REALLY protect him and take care of him and love him." Yoko said.

Yusuke's face twisted in anger. How DARE this guy say that? How DARE he claim that Yusuke didn't love Kuwabara? How he didn't care for him? How he couldn't protect him? Yusuke's heart beat fast and it grew tight at the thought of anyone else ever touching, loving, and even protecting him. No one could have Kuwabara except for him. Only Yusuke had that right to own Kuwabara. And he would die to keep it that way.

Yusuke's body glowed a blueish color as Yoko's body began to glow redish white. The two stood in the room powering up, just standing there and charging up. They were ready to fight to the death and the prize? Well it was obvious whoever won would earn the right to be with Kuwabara...

(Chapter 8 End)

* * *

Sorry... evil cliffy queen that I am I HAD to end it like that...not to mention that was in my outline haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can. We are at the half way mark with this story! So this is almost over! Well, with that; read and review! Thank you ^_^


	9. The Puppetmaster and His Puppet

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Warning: See Chapter One.

So I got great news! I just finished writing this story! I finished writing all the chapters for this story! So I'm going to post the last three chapters (four if you include this chapter), and I will update the last three on my next days off...which I won't tell you when they are ^_~.

This chapter will make you think about what you really know about who the 'bad' guy is. This is the defining chapter ^_^

So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Puppetmaster and His Puppet

Kuwabara's eye twitched. He had said that he could handle the teasing however now that Kurama had left it seemed to fuel the fire so to speak. Now that Kurama wasn't there, the rumor was that Kurama had dropped out of school to avoid the rumors, even tho everyone knew that he would leave every once in awhile because of his 'internship' at his father's buisness; taking care of it while his father was on his honeymoon.

However, this seemed to be forgoten by the masses. Kuwabara had to deal with these rumors as well as the stares since he was blocks away from the school. The rumors were so bad that he was pulled over by the principle! The PRINCIPLE for godsake! He had asked Kuwabara to 'try and keep your personal lifestyle to yourself.' Kuwabara wanted to punch the man out for being such a biget not to mention for the fact he was an asshole.

It was totally a cause for a lawsuit but the guy seemed to not care especially if he was coming up to Kuwabara and telling him his thoughts on his relationship with Kurama. That was the last straw. He didn't care if the rumors were about him, but the fact that Kurama was involved and now his scholarship could be in jeopardy because of it, well Kuwabara had to put an end to the entire thing.

So after the last bell for classes rang, Kuwabara rushed to his locker and switched into his street shoes and headed outside. He stood by a tree that he KNEW Kaneko had to go by in order to head home. He waited there for a good ten minutes before seeing the young man walk by. Kuwabara grabbed the guy and pushed him up against the tree. He glared daggers into his deep eyes and growled.

"What's yer problem?" Kuwabara growled out.

Kaneko smirked as he looked at the orange haired boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a voice that was lower than normal.

Kuwabara could sense something that was off. It was the same feeling he had when Kaneko had approached him that night he tried to rape him. Kuwabara gripped tighter on to his shirt.

"This rumor you started. I want you to end it. I want you to tell everyone the truth. I might get kicked out of school, hell Kur...I mean Shuichi might get kicked out! Its gone too far. I'm seriously sorry for hurting your feelings but you gotta get over it already. There are other fish in the sea man." Kuwabara said with a firm look.

However the deeper Kuwabara looks into Kaneko's eyes he sees a flash. It was quick, but it seemed to be sadness before turning back to a cold stare. What else seemed strange to Kuwabara was how the guy's aura seemed to flucuate. As if switching from one to another form. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes before they widened. How could he not sense this presence before? This was Kaneko but it wasn't. There was a sort of 'mind control' on the young man and it was from a powerful demon that was so powerful that unless you were as close as Kuwabara was to him you couldn't sense it.

Kuwabara let go of his shirt and took a few steps backwards. Kaneko smirked at him.

"So...you finally figured it out eh? Well, its too late. You can't stop what has already began." came a deep voice that didn't fit with Kaneko's features.

"Who are you and where is Kaneko?" growled Kuwabara.

He was kicking himself as he should have realized it sooner. He had known Kaneko long enough to realize that he wasn't the type of guy to do what he had did and had been doing to him and to Kurama.

"You should be more worried about yourself and you'll find out soon enough who I am..." the demonic voice said before a dark figure seemed to come out of nowhere and stood next to Kaneko.

He was dressed in a long black cloak. The hood was down and an ugly looking demon with a long thin face that was ashy white. His eyes were narrowed and a deep red color. He barely had hair on his head and it was white and shaggy looking. He had long pointy ears like an elf and a wide twisted grin with crooked long fangs hanging out of his mouth.

Kuwabara growled and stood in a defensive position, his hands out in front of him as well as his spirit sword.

The demon chuckled at him before slowly walking towards Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid you've brought a knief to a sword fight." the demon laughed, pulling out a sword that was almost as big as he was.

Kuwabara gripped his sword tighter and growled deeply.

"You seem to be underestimating me, like mostly everyone does. That will cost you." Kuwabara growled.

"NO!"

Kuwabara stopped and blinked.

Standing behind the demon was Kaneko however he had sweat on his face and looked as if he was struggling to move. He looked on at Kuwabara and the demon that had been controling him this entire time. It felt as if he had woken up from a long dream, however he had broken this demon's spell, for the most part. It had taken all of his energy to break the spell and was trying to move.

He hated that he couldn't stop all that had been goig on. He was able to see and hear everything that was going on around him but couldn't do anything to stop it. But now, now that the man he had loved was in danger he found the strenght to break free.

The demon sighed.

"I knew I forgot something. I don't need you anymore..." he said turning around towards his 'host'.

Kaneko's eyes widened as the blade was thrust forward. He couldn't move as he hadn't fully broken free from the demon's control. His eyes widened even more when Kuwabara pushed him out of the way of the blade and got stabbed in his shoulder blade. Kuwabara screamed in pain as the sharp object went clear through the bone and out the other side. The demon huffed as he pulled the weapon out and stared annoyed at Kuwabara who's sword vanished as he held his injuried shoulder.

Kaneko stood up, now fully able to move on his own. He went to hold Kuwabara's shoulder but a look from the man he loved stopped him.

"Get..get outta here." He grunted out.

He nodded to the ground. Kaneko looked down and saw a phone. It was Kuwabara's. He had dropped it when he pushed Kaneko out of the way.

"Push number one. It should get you to my...my boyfriend...Yusuke Urameshi. Hurry. Get outta here."

"But..." Kaneko said after picking up the phone and holding it to his chest.

"JUST GO!" Kuwabara growled as his body began to glow a light blue color.

Kaneko stared at him for a few moments before nodding and ran. He didn't know how far he should go, but certainly far enough where he would have time to call this guy known as Yusuke Urameshi, that is for sure.

The demon had been licking away the blood from his blade. He really didn't care about the human as he wasn't important anymore. He has served his purpose. All he wanted was Kuwabara. Now that the teen was injured it would be ten times easier to take him and finish phase two of his plan for revenge on Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara let go of his shoulder and let it contiue to bleed, tho it wasn't as heavy as it was before. He took in a deep breath before forming his sword in his good hand. He let his shoulder slouch as it was definitely useless. He pointed his sword at the demon.

"So, you think you can beat me with one arm eh? So foolish." the demon said after cleaning his blade and holding it as if he was about to strike.

"I only need one arm to kick yer ass!" Kuwabara said before he slashed at the demon.

The demon jumped away from the attack and snickered as he swung his sword down towards Kuwabara's bad shoulder. Kuwabara brought his sword up and pared the attack, to the demon's suprise and displeasure. He growled before swinging his sword at Kuwabara, who kept blocking the demon's attack as he backed up. The demon began to get even more frustrated with each swing.

However, Kuwabara knew that if he didn't finish the fight soon, he would probably pass out as his injury was still bleeding and on top of that he was using a lot of his spirtual energy to try and heal his energy as he swung his sword. He had a good ten minutes tops before he would pass out.

Kuwabara pared another swing of the demon's sword before jumping away from the demon's reach, before lunging towards the demon's open side. He was able to catch the demon off guard but the demon turned to jump away, only getting a nick on his chest, which bleed a little from the hole in his cloak.

The demon howled in pain but more so in suprise. Kuwabara smirked at the demon.

"You filthy human! I can't wait to kill you." the demon spat before disappearing.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before finding a sharp pain in his shoulder. The demon had dashed over to Kuwabara and had dug his long sharp nails into his open wound. Kuwabara could feel the pain force him down on his knees. The demon stood above him with a sadistic look on his face.

"Good night..." he said before knocking Kuwabara out with a good whack with the hilt of his sword.

He looked down at the human he needed to finish his revenge and licked away the blood from his nails. A female demon, the same one that had helped start the rumor and had given Yusuke that video stood behind her master.

"Let's go." he said.

She nodded and with strenght that was unusal for a woman of her height, picked up the knocked out Kuwabara and the two disappeared through a portal the demon had opened up.

(End of Chapter 9)

* * *

Heh I hope you loved this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^. Thank you all for being patient and hold off a little while longer for the wait will be over soon ^_^.

Thank you and see ya later!


	10. The Truth Revealed!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Added:** The following song/lyrics were used:** Smack That by Akon**. I am not making a profit by using this song/lyrics in this story and do not make a profit by using it in this story.

**Warning: See Chapter One**

A/N: Soooo yes hehehe this chapter is a little long and that means two more chapters before the last chapter! I gave you a slight taste of the future in this chapter and you will see what I mean ^_~. Enjoy!

By the way, check out my bio there is new stuff ^_^.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed!**

Yusuke's body glowed a deep red color as Yoko stood across from him with his whip held tightly in his hand. The two had stood there a good while, staring at each other. They were feeling each other up, seeing who would start the fight. Yusuke clentched his hands and shifted his feet as if he was ready to sprint forward. Yoko shifted his foot backwards as if he was ready for the attack that was about to come at him.

**_"I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_**  
**_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_**  
**_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_**  
**_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_**  
**_Smack that all on the floor_**  
**_Smack that give me some more_**  
**_Smack that 'till you get sore_**  
**_Smack that oh-oh!"_**

Both Yusuke and Yoko fell over anime style on the floor. Yoko got on his knees and blinked over at Yusuke who's face was beat red as he was trying to get to his cell phone which was on his night stand. Yusuke picked it up and answered it. Yoko stood up still blinking at Yusuke.

"What the hell is that?" Yoko asked still confused what had just happened.

"It's my ring tone..." he said as he answered, his face still red as a tomato.

"Yo?" he said into the phone.

"Is this Yusuke Urameshi?" came a frantic voice that he didn't recognize on the other end.

Yusuke pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his phone. It said 'Kuwa-chan' was calling. However, the voice on the other end was not Kuwabara.

"Who is this and how the hell do you have Kuwabara's cell phone?" Yusuke said, his voice starting to growl by the end of his sentence.

Yoko was now more him self and couldn't believe Yusuke had a ring tone like 'that' especially for Kuwabara. That made the perverted kitsune very curious about what kind of 'activities' the two men actually did for 'fun'. It certainly interested the kitsune, that was for sure. However he shook his head and was also curious as to who was on the other end of the phone; if it wasn't Kuwabara.

"That's not important! Are you Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara's boy friend?" the guy on the other end of the phone asked, almost in a desperate plead.

"Yes..." Yusuke said having a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh thank god! You gotta listen to me! Kuwabara is in trouble! This guy or I guess he was a guy or a demon or something, that doesn't matter. This evil dude took Kuwabara! And I don't know where he took him but he's injuried and its all my fault and..." the guy rambled and sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Hold on. Slow down! First off who are you?" Yusuke said, having really not heard a word the guy said after Kuwabara was in trouble, as he rushed everything else out in a blur.

"Kaneko, my name is Kaneko!" Kaneko said.

"Okay, so tell me what happened Kaneko?" Yusuke asked.

However, his phone was taken from his hand, almost ripped off by Yoko's claws that took it and put the phone to his hear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO KUWABARA?!" Yoko growled.

Kaneko was taken aback from the different voice and wasn't sure if he should continue.

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" growled Yusuke grabbing for his phone.

Yoko growled and glared at Yusuke.

"THIS is the guy Kurama TRIED to tell you who had tried to RAPE Kuwabara!" hissed Yoko.

Kaneko had heard that and held onto his phone tightly almost as if trying to keep himself from crying.

"I didnt! That wasn't me! I...I would NEVER do that to him...I...I love him..." shouted Kaneko, his voice breaking off towards the end.

Yoko growled into the phone. Yusuke stood there with wide eyes before they turned red.

"Give me back my phone." he growled.

Yoko snarled back, showing his teeth.

However before he could say anything Yusuke took the phone away from the kitsune and turned it on speaker.

Yoko was a bit shocked before relaxing a bit. It seemed Yusuke was willing to figure out what was going on with Yoko still there.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck did you do to MY Kuwabara and if I EVER see you...I WILL kill you." Yusuke said, vemon seeming to be seeping from his words.

Kaneko shivered on the other end of the phone but let out a slow breath.

"Let me explain what happened. It was a week ago..."

It was the day right before the attempted rape happened. Kaneko was walking home again alone. He had asked Kuwabara if he wanted to go out to the arcade, however, Kuwabara had said he had to get ready for Shuichi to come back from his job or where ever the red haired young man would go for almost weeks at a time. Kaneko really didn't pay any attention to the red head. However the fact Kuwabara's attention to the attractive guy made him feel sad. He had loved Kuwabara after the first time they had met. He had come to his aid, Kuwabara did. He was getting picked on by some guys and being that Kaneko; tho being pretty tall, was a bit of a whimp and didn't like fighting. However, the guys that had been teasing him began to get kind of physical with him. It was a good thing Kuwabara had come by when he did before Kaneko had gotten hurt, or worse.

He was like Kaneko's knight in shining armor. However, Kaneko knew that the brave, kindhearted, and strong man could never love him, a scrawny, geeky, weak person like himself. In fact, Kaneko thought Kurama was well fitted to the strong Kuwabara. The delicate frame and beauty from the red head was more suited for the roughed Kuwabara.

As his thoughts wandered on how much he wanted Kuwabara he heard a small voice; which he thought had come from his head.

'Heartache never comes easy, does it."

Kaneko stopped and looked around. He saw a dark cloaked figure standing in a side street not too far away from him.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kaneko asked, blinking in the direction of the voice.

He didn't have a strong spiritual sense or anything, but his gut was telling him this wasn't good and that he probably should have run but...

"Would you like to heal that pain in your heart?" the voice asked taking a step closer.

Kaneko thought for a moment. He should just move along and just try again to hang out with Kuwabara and try and forget his feelings. However, he knew that it wouldn't happen. That his heart hurt too much.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

He didn't catch the fang smile as the cloaked man pulled out a potion.

"This."

Kaneko looked at the bottle. It was filled with a pink liquid. Now he wasn't interested. He was now scared.

"Sorry, I don't accept things from strangers." he said before turning to walk away.

However, he felt claws digging into his arms. When he looked down, he found himself grabbed with two claw filled hands.

"But this is an offer you can NOT refuse." the voice said before laughing evilly.

"LET ME GO!" Kaneko screamed as he was pulled back into the darkness, vanishing.

Only his screams lasted a bit longer until they completely stopped. A few minutes of the silence until a figure came out of the black void. It was Kaneko however, he wore a sick and twisted smile on his face as his eyes turned red.

Kaneko stopped his story.

Yoko had slowly vanished back into Kurama, who had gained back power by using Yoko being distracted to lock him away, for a little while anyway. Yusuke just stared at the phone. He kind of felt bad for this guy; even tho he never met him. He understand how the guy felt. He felt like that for a very long while when he thought Kuwabara had loved Yukina and couldn't love him, Yusuke. So he could kind of a connection with the guy on some level.

Kaneko continued.

"I was there but I wasn't. He was controling everything but I was still able to see, hear...feel everything that was happening. I felt so bad when I couldn't stop myself from...trying to defile Kuwabara. I...I was just so relieved when Shuichi came in and stopped it. I was crying inside. I couldn't stand the rumors that the demon had started...I just couldn't stop any of it and now...I wasn't able to stop that evil man from taking Kuwabara, let alone...hurting him...He protected me again." Kaneko said, his voice sounding as if he was about to cry again.

"We'll get him back...don't worry. Could you just do me a favor?" Kurama said talking soothingly over the phone.

"...Yes?" Kaneko asked with a weak voice.

"Clear up the mess with the rumors." Kurama asked.

"Of course! I was going to do that after I figured out what happened and how to contact you and..." Kaneko began.

"Calm down...just...just do me a favor now." Yusuke said, not really wanting to hear the guy go into another apologetic fit.

"What's that?" he asked with a gulp.

"Tell me what the guy looked like so I know who to rip into pieces?" Yusuke said with a serious tone.

Kaneko shivered on the other end of the line and gulped.

"I was under his spell and he never really took off his hood except to fight with Kuwabara, but I do remember the name he used...it was something like...Makiko Ichigaki."

Both Yusuke and Kurama froze and looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I would never forget that name...please...I know I don't have to ask but please save Kuwabara. I would like to apolozige to him at least..." Kaneko said.

Yusuke smiled.

"Don't worry about that..." Yusuke said.

"Thank you...well...ummmm...I guess I'll hold on to his cell phone until he gets back...and I wish you luck and be safe." Kaneko said before hanging up the phone.

Yusuke and Kurama stared at the phone for a bit before Yusuke put his phone in his pocket.

"Shit...so what are we gonna do?" Yusuke said, slicking back his hair with his hand.

He almost forgot the fight he and Kurama or rather Yoko were about to have, but he knew that the only thing that mattered at this moment was to find Kuwabara.

"And how the hell can HE come back? I could have sworn I KILLED that crazy doctor." Yusuke said.

Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Koenma might know...or at least have some sort of record of it..." Kurama said.

Yusuke let out a sigh and sat down on his bed.

"Maybe you're right..." Yusuke said with a sigh.

Kurama raised an eye brow, not sure what Yusuke meant. He could tell that he wasn't saying that he was right about Koenma knowing something. No his tone of voice sounded as if something else was on is mind.

"Yusuke?"

"I can't protect him...I'm such a horrible boy friend. I couldn't even protect Keiko for fuck sake!" Yusuke growled.

"But...I love him too damn much to let him go..." Yusuke said looking at Kurama with a serious face.

"I might not be able to keep him safe from every thing in this world...but I do my damn hardest to protect him and even more so to save him. I guess I'm better at the saving part." Yusuke said, chuckling at the end.

Kurama let out a breath and sat next to Yusuke. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel...I love him too much as well. However, I think we need to talk about this before we do anything. We need to fix this between us before we even try to save him." Kurama said.

Yusuke turned and glared at Kurama.

"How else is there to fix this? I'm his boy friend." Yusuke said matter of factly.

Kurama let out a sigh and removed his hand from Yusuke's shoulder.

"I understand that, however I think we need to still discuss what just happened. We almost battled to the death..." Kurama said letting out another sigh.

Yusuke thought about that for a minute and scratched the back of his head with a sideways grin.

"That's true...but I still don't understand what else there is to talk about. Sure, you have feelings for Kuwabara, but I'M the one who is dating him. It's not like we can 'share' him or something...that's kind of weird and I don't want to share him either." Yusuke said, the ending part having a possesive growl to his words.

"I was thinking..." Kurama said bending in close to Yusuke, putting his hand on his thigh.

Yusuke's eyes blinked down at the hand and then looked widely at Kurama.

"Maybe we could try getting along...maybe even try having a..." Kurama said bending in closer to Yusuke to his ear.

"Three-way..." he whispered huskily.

Yusuke jumped with a yelp and landed further on to his bed, still sitting. His face was red as a tomato and he randomly grabbed one of his pillows and placed it right in his lap; as if telling the kitsune 'hands off the goods'.

"What the hell?! What the hell do you mean a three-way?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Just like I said...I mean...I love Kuwabara, but..." Kurama said, slowly crawling more on the bed towards the growling redder Yusuke.

"I have had a few feelings towards you as well..." Kurama said kneeling in front of the black haired demon who blinked at him.

"Whu?...But...hey, back off!" Yusuke growled, backing up against the headboard of his bed.

He outstretched his one hand while pressing the pillow down on his crotch area.

"I'm not like that! I"m a 'one man' kinda guy okay? Its like cheating on Kuwabara and I WON'T do that." Yusuke growled.

"I know you like me too...just by that reaction..." purred Kurama.

Yoko growled at Kurama from inside his head. He knew of Kurama's odd fascination with Yusuke as well as Kuwabara. However, Yoko knew that both he and his host were more fond of the human teammate. He knew what Kurama was doing and he didn't like it one bit.

'You know this won't work...' growled Yoko.

'It has to...besides, I can always love Yusuke over time. Its the only way everyone will be happy...' Kurama thought to himself; having closed his eyes to talk to his inner demon.

He opened his eyes and stared into Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes which were confused.

"You just need to trust me..." Kurama purred as he crawled closer, almost on top of Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes widened as Kurama's body hovered over his own slightly trembling body. A flash of Kuwabara's face went across his eyes.

"Get off of me..." Yusuke growled.

"Why?" Kurama asked as he leaned in closer to Yusuke's face.

Yusuke growled and pushed Kurama back, causing the red head not expecting that and fell backwards.

"Because...because its not right...I love Kuwabara." Yusuke said, just sitting there holding his head.

He didn't not like the idea of having both Kuwabara AND Kurama, however, he didn't know how Kuwabara would feel about that not to mention if just asking his lover about the idea; if it would hate him or even think of Yusuke loving Kurama more than himself. Yusuke knew that Kuwabara already had a self loathing complex, even tho he hid it very well. Yusuke knew his lover thought every low of himself, even to the point he felt that Yusuke deserved someone 'better' or even 'handsomer' than himself.

Yusuke shook his head. He couldn't fuel those thoughts, he wouldn't hurt Kuwabara like that because he loved him more than life itself.

"But why can't we both love Kuwabara and love each other? You know, its not uncommon for demons to have more than one mate. So it wouldn't be looked down here in the demon world; just more so in the human realm. But we could always move here and have a life...we just need to save Kuwabara is all." Kurama said, now sitting indian style on the bed.

"That's not the problem...I know that its common in the demon world. I've been here long enough to know that...I just...I don't know...I just love Kuwabara too much, I don't want to hurt him..." Yusuke said, sighing and looking down at the pillow in his lap.

Kurama crawled back up to Yusuke and hooked his finger under Yusuke's chin and forced him to look into his emerald eyes.

"It will be fine...We will talk to Kuwabara about it after we save him. We'll let him decide. If he doesn't want to do that then I'll back off and will never chase after him again." Kurama said, his heart hurting at the thought of him never to be with Kuwabara.

Yusuke thought about that for a bit before slowly nodding, causing Kurama to let go of his chin.

"Fine..." Yusuke said letting out a sigh.

The two stayed in the positions not moving. Kurama was debating if he should try and do something with Yusuke. However, the only thing holding him back was what if Kuwabara didn't want the three way? What if Yusuke and he did something right now on this bed and Kuwabara just wanted to be with Yusuke? Then Yusuke would have techniqually been cheating on Kuwabara and it would hurt the human teammate so very dearly. Kurama wouldn't be able to live with himself.

However...he so wanted to risk it all...he felt that Yusuke needed to be more convinced than Kuwabara. He had a strong gut feeling that told him that Kuwabara wanted a three way relationship.

Kurama was the one to take that step, to take the risk of having everything come back and bite him in the ass. He leaned in and gently kissed Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes blinked a few times. He was frozen and felt as if he couldn't move. The kiss felt wrong but at the same time so right. However he couldn't help but see Kuwabara there...watching them kissing. He closed his eyes not sure what to do.

However, luckily for him there was a knock on the door.

**(End of Chapter 10)**

* * *

****So I hope you guys liked this ^_^. I only have two chapters left, which have been written...however the last chapter I think I have to edit as its all too...mature . So I don't know what I'm gonna do about that chapter. However, be looking for a new chapter soon... in two weeks. I'm going to Otakon ^_^. More will be said in my bio.

So...later


	11. Revenge Is Nigh

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Warning: See Chapter One.

A/N: So...one more chapter before the ending. I already have that one written out. I'm sorry I haven't posted but...life happens *sweat drops* So I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and keep up with my other stories...at least this story is done right? So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll post the last chapter sometime next week.

Okay enjoy!

Chapter 11: Revenge is Nigh!

A moan escaped from Kuwabara's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. His right shoulder felt sore and was still a bit painful. He blinked his eyes a few times before tyring to sit up. However, he found himself chained to a bed, which he was laying on at the moment. It wasn't a comfortable bed, more like a mat on the floor. He was able to sit up and grunted in pain. He looked at his shoulder, which was bandage. There was dry blood stains on the bandages. He looked around to find himself in a deary looking place, like a dungeon out of a mideval England or something he had seen from his history books.

A creak caught his attention. He turned to find the room he was in had a door and it was being opened. In came in a short man, however he could have sworn the man had been taller. He looked hard at the short man and realized two things. First off it wasn't a man but a demon. The second thing was it was a demon he had fought from the Dark Tournament. Dr. Ichigaki. Kuwabara looked at the demon with confussion in his eyes.

"But...I thought Yusuke killed you..." Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

"Oh so you DO remember me...heh." the docotor said while walking up to the bed and standing next to it as he held his hands behind them as he usually did.

"Yes...your lover did kill me."

"Then...how the hell..." Kuwabara said staring at him with wide eyes.

"That my dear human is an interesting story." he gluked.

"You see...you should thank your friend Kurama for that." the doctor said with a twisted grin.

Kuwabara continued to blink up at the demon.

"Huh?"

"Yes, it was his fault as he appears to have enemies even in the human realm. This boy from his school had called for me from my sleep. He was looking for some way to get back at Kurama for being so popular at school; having the attention of a particular girl that he had loved for his entire life." the demon doctor began to explain.

"So I thought fate must had been smiling down on me at giving me this chance for revenge. The poor child thought he had control over me, when really I had him like putty in my hands. I convinced him, in order to destroy Kurama, he should destroy his reputation. I was lucky to be brought back by a person who knew how to edit videos, let alone film them."

"He recorded some 'times' you had hung out with Kurama and edited some scenes to make them look more...intimate. I had him edit the video and when he was done...well...he was of no use to me anymore." Dr. Ichigaki said with an evil grin.

Kuwabara's lips curled up into a growl.

"You monster. How DARE you manipulate people for your own selfish ideas. You haven't changed since Yusuke killed you."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Ichigaki laughed as he took out a suringe filled with a strange liquid.

"I used this on that stupid Kaneko although it was a much bigger dose. I'm still a little shocked that he was able to break it so soon. The amount I gave him should have had him under my control for at least another two milleniums. Oh well, I was done with him too...and I will finish him off too." he said with a sadistic laugh.

Kuwabara struggled against his chains but grunted in pain as his shoulder hurt from the movement.

"What do you want with me then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use you for my revenge on Yusuke Urameshi. You see this liquid? I'm going to inject it into you and you will kill him with your own bare hands."

Kuwabara's face paled and sweat began to cover his forehead.

"No..." he whispered.

Dr. Ichigaki took out a sterile pad and wiped a spot on Kuwabara's bad arm, causing Kuwabara to hiss in pain.

"But don't worry, there is only enough serum in here for you to kill him. You will be able to know and see what you are doing and the moment you finish him off the drug should wear off." he said before injecting Kuwabara with the serum.

Kuwabara screamed out in pain. He couldn't stop the demon as the chains seemed to have gotten tighter just before he was injected with the stuff. Kuwabara closed his eyes and waited to feel something. But nothing happened.

"It will hit you in a few hours. It gives you enough time to think about what you will do to your lover. I have sent my assistent to get your lover. They should arrive here just as the serum will kick in." Ichigaki said before turning around.

"So enjoy your last moments of freedom..." he said before laughing as he left the room.

Kuwabara sat on the bed, fear and terror in his face.

'No...no...I need to beat this...I can't hurt Yusuke...oh please Yusuke for once in your life, be too busy to come for me...for your own sake...' he thought.

A flash of long red hair went across his vision. He blinked for a few minutes. He saw Kurama and Yusuke, but they weren't really there in front of him. He was having a vision. He had visions before; however most of the time they would happen when he was sleeping. However he knew he wasn't sleeping, he was certainly awake. He didn't just see Kurama in his eyes but Yusuke.

However what didn't make sense was Kurama and Yusuke holding hands as if they were 'together' but their free hands were reaching out towards him, as if they wanted him to come with them. He closed his eyes and when he opened them the vision had vanished.

Kuwabara sat there wondering what that vision meant, however slowly as he thought about it he realized that maybe, some time in the future he wouldn't just have Yusuke but he would have Kurama. However, he also thought it could have been the drug that the crazy demon doctor had given him. He couldn't believe that Yusuke would share him, let alone Kurama seemed like a 'possesive' kind of guy and wouldn't share him either. Yeah, it had to be the drug playing tricks on him cause what he wanted couldn't happen...could it?

(End of Chapter 11)

I hope you liked this chapter! Only one more chapter to go before this story is done. I'm sad that this is going to end but I'm happy at the same time because I can finish my other stories ^_^

Later!


	12. Smack That

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Added: **I do not own** Malcolm in the Middle **or make a profit by mentioning it in this fan fic. I was only using it to describe a scene.

**Warning: **See Chapter One.

**Added: **Vines, bondage, oral, anal, sex, threesome, a little more if you include Yoko ^_~. Character death, mind control, and pure porn like sex scene...You've been warned.

**A/N :** Sorry about the long wait. I THOUGHT I posted this chapter...but I didn't...I've been done this chapter for a long while now... I'm really sorry about that guys. However, at least it is all over now and you will get to enjoy the final chapter! I would like to thank all of you for staying as long as you have with this story and I appreciate all of you who reviewed and all that favorite this story and all that just read this story and didn't do either and still read and enjoyed it. Thank you to you all.

So without further ado...

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Smack That**

Both Kurama and Yusuke pulled away from the kiss and turned towards the door. Both blinking at it. Yusuke shook his head and pushed Kurama off him as he stood up from the bed.

"It might be my men...they ah...kinda are pissed off at you, thinking the same thing I did about what happened..." Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

Kurama sat Indian style on Yusuke bed and smiled.

"Its understandable."

Yusuke smiled back at the red head before going towards the door and opening it.

"Its all good guys, it was a misunderstanding..." Yusuke said however it wasn't his men outside, but the same woman that had given him the deceiving video tape.

She gave him a wide smile.

"We meet again Mr. Urameshi." she said with a velvety voice.

Yusuke growled and picked her up by her neck. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at the hands at her neck.

Kurama was at Yusuke's side the minute Yusuke had reached for the demoness.

"This is the bitch that gave me that tape." Yusuke growled.

"Hold on...she might be useful in finding Kuwabara then." Kurama said looking quickly between Yusuke and the demoness.

Yusuke glanced at Kurama without letting go of the demoness. He then relaxed his grip on her neck and dropped her. She fell to her knees coughing up, a little blood mixed with spit. She rubbed her neck before looking up at now two pissed off demons. She sweat dropped and gulped.

"Tell us everything you know." Kurama said with such a look the demoness almost pissed herself.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

The two stood outside a castle or rather what looked like a castle; a creepy one at that. The demoness had explained everything and had led them here, claiming Kuwabara was in it. They had told her that if she was lying they would kill her and it wouldn't be a quick killing either.

She opened up the doors to the castle and all three of them walked in. The doors closed behind them and the lights went out. A scream was heard in the darkness and then the lights were turned back on. There on the ground was the demoness that led them to this place, her head had exploded. It looked as if she had a parasite attached to her brain. So she too had been just a pawn in Itchiga's plan to get back at Yusuke.

"She was worthless anyway." came the voice that made Yusuke's voice cringe.

They turned to find the demon standing there with his smug smile and arms behind him. However the two demons were more focused on Kuwabara who was standing next to the doctor, his shoulder bandaged with dried blood still on the bandages.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"What did you do to him?" hissed Kurama, already sensing something wrong with the human before Yusuke did.

"Always the observant one, eh? Yes, I have injected Kuwabara here with a new serum I've come up with while I've been alive these past six months." he said, laughing at the shocked looks the two boys had.

"Yes, I've been planning this revenge for 6 very long months. In that time I've learned a lot about how to perfect a serum that can control someone for a time and still have them know what they are doing. So your lover here can see and hear everything that is going on."

"You bastard! If you wanted me you could have just come after me yourself!" growled Yusuke.

"But where would the fun be in that...its much more enjoyable watching you be killed by your lover." Itchigai said before snapping his fingers.

At the snap it seemed Kuwabara was following a command and got ready to fight.

"Kuwabara! You gotta fight this!" Yusuke shouted.

"Kuwabara-kun you are stronger then this, you can fight this." Kurama said, fear in his eyes.

"C...can't.." came a struggled whisper.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with faith at just Kuwabara having said something.

"Oh did I forget to mention that he can somewhat talk while being under control?" he said before laughing.

"Attack Kuwabara! Kill your lover and friend!"

Kuwabara called forth his Ji gen To and rushed towards Yusuke. Yusuke easily dodged the attack. Kurama jumped away from Kuwabara's attack as well.

"R..run...please..." Kuwabara said as he looked as if he was trying to hold back but that was about it.

He couldn't stop himself from charging his friend and lover, however his power itself he was able to sort of control, so he wasn't using his real power.

Ichigaki could tell what Kuwabara was doing and laughed.

"You really think you still have some sort of control over yourself? Kuwabara use all of your energy!" the doctor said.

Kuwabara could feel as if a flood gate of his power had just been released. His power was so great that a breeze seemed to surround his body starting to push Yusuke and Kurama back a bit. Yusuke's eyes widened as did Kurama's at how powerful Kuwabara was.

Ichigaki blinked. He didn't know how much power this human had. He was now debating if he should kill Kuwabara after he finished off Yusuke and Kurama.

"Maybe after you kill them off I'll spare you and experiment on you, see how much power you can really produce." Ichigaki said.

His eyes widened when he found Yusuke right in front of him, ready to punch him with a full power up punch however, Kuwabara seemed to appear in front of the demon doctor and took the bone crushing punch to his gut.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw the pain in his lover's eyes as his punch hit its mark just the wrong one.

"**NO!**" Yusuke screamed as Kuwabara was sent backwards, Ichigaki had moved out of the way the minute Kuwabara had jumped in front of him.

Kurama rushed towards Kuwabara and was at his side in an instant. He bent down and went to check on the one who he truly loved.

"G..get away..." grunted Kuwabara as he could feel himself about to attack Kurama.

However, Kurama seemed to be ready as he pulled out his rose whip; however this one seemed to be void of thorns. He instantly had Kuwabara wrapped so tightly that he couldn't move, but it wasn't hurting him.

Ichigaki's eyes widened. He wasn't counting on that to happen. Although, he didn't expect Kurama to be with Yusuke. He thought the two would have fought and worn each other out or kill each other. He didn't expect this out come at all. All of his calculations gave him a 99.9% of having his revenge work.

Yusuke used this moment to charge up his rei gun and blasted the flabbergasted demon doctor into ashes.

Yusuke stood there with his finger still pointed in the direction of where the ashes of the demon was, once he felt it was over he let out a sigh and brought down his finger. He turned around to see Kurama standing there with a vine tied up Kuwabara. For some reason the scene was...well erotic to Yusuke for some reason. He shook his head and ran over to the two.

"The bastard's dead, you can release Kuwabara, Kurama." Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded and was about to release Kuwabara.

"N..no.." Kuwabara struggled to say.

Both boys looked at him.

"T-this...serum doesn't...wear...off...for another...eh...few hours..."

Kurama and Yusuke stared at him in shock.

"Really?" Yusuke said blinking.

"Yes..." Kuwabara said looking pissed.

Kurama shook his head but smiled.

"Well, I can keep you like this for many _'many_' hours." he said, his voice a little flirtatious if one really listened to it.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the red head. Kurama smiled at Yusuke and winked before laying Kuwabara's body down, still wrapped in the thorn free vine and let go of the handle. It stayed wrapped around Kuwabara's body.

"I can leave it like that as long as I want. It doesn't use any of my spiritual or demonic energy and it's just as easily retractable." Kurama said, sitting down next to Kuwabara's body.

He took out some herbs and slowly lifted up the shirt that was burned slightly from Yusuke's attack. Yusuke hissed as he watched Kurama clean Kuwabara's wound; he looked at the bruised area with guilt. Kurama began to apply the herbs to both the stomach wound and his shoulder.

"There. By the time you are free from that serum's control you should be fully healed." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" Yusuke asked, going over and sitting next to Kuwabara's other side.

He kept looking over at the injury he had caused. He wanted to fix it.

Kurama had a devilish smile on his lips.

"Well...I can think of a few things..." he said with a perverted grin that looked weird on Kurama's face and would most likely fit Yusuke's more.

Kuwabara looked up at the red head confused.

"You said we'd let him decide!" growled Yusuke.

"You shouldn't have him decide while he's...well like this!" Yusuke said glaring at Kurama.

Kurama sighed.

For once Yusuke was thinking with his brain and was right.

"W..what...decide?" was all Kuwabara could asked.

He hated the fact he couldn't' control his body, but not able to really talk bothered him too.

"Well..." Kurama started.

"We'll talk about it once you are yerself, okay?" Yusuke said looking at his lover.

He gently touched the wound he had caused stroking it gently.

"I...I...wanna...know...now..." Kuwabara struggled to say tho enjoying the softer touch of his lover.

"I say we ask him." Kurama said.

"Of course you do...pervert...geeze I thought I was the pervert in this group..." Yusuke mumbled removing his hand to cross his arms over his chest.

Kurama laughed.

"I'll ask him anyway...Kuwabara how would you feel if you were...well, in a relationship with Yusuke and myself? Like a three-way?" Kurama asked, a little bit nervous.

He didn't know how Kuwabara would react. He was unpredictable, plus the fact he really wasn't himself at the moment probably didn't make this the perfect time to ask but really when would Kurama ever have the chance to do naughty things to the orange haired teen while tied up as he was. He might never get a chance like this ever again.

Kuwabara was able to move his eyes in a shocked blinking motion.

"Just so you know I love you no matter what. You are the one I really love and want to be with; however, if you want to be in a well...a three way relationship, I won't be mad or anything. But if you don't want to then I'll back you up there. Either way, I will love you for how awesome you are. I love you Kuwabara, just don't forget that no matter what happens." Yusuke said trying to let his love know that he was okay with it and that he didn't care either way, just as long as he; Kuwabara, was in the picture.

If Kuwabara could control his body he would have been jumping up and down. He had discovered over the time while Yusuke was in the demon world that he not only loved Yusuke but he had strong feelings towards Kurama as well. However, Kuwabara being an honorable man would never cheat on Yusuke or do anything to hurt him. Besides, he still loved Yusuke so to find out that he was okay with a three-way relationship, well he was over joyed and felt as if a huge weight was taken off his shoulders.

"Y...yes..." Kuwabara said, forcing a smile on his face before it disappeared because of the serum.

"You know...I kinda like you like this..." Yusuke said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

He liked the fact Kuwabara was barely talking but the fact he was tied up and couldn't move at all...well that kind of turned the demon on. He could tell that Kurama felt the very same. Yusuke felt it might not be the only time this technique would be used...and he hoped it was mostly used on Kuwabara and not himself, that was for sure. He was the top in his relationship with Kuwabara and he was sure as Hell was gonna be top between himself and the kitsune.

Little did he know Kurama's own plans for both of his new lovers...

Kuwabara found that he didn't like the position he was in at the moment, especially the looks he was getting from both Yusuke and Kurama.

"Wh...why...are...y..you...guys...looking at...me...like that..." Kuwabara asked, finding that he was slowly being able to control some things, it seemed his speech might be the first to come back under his control.

"Well..." Yusuke said licking his lips.

"We both have the same ideas it seems..." Kurama said with a huge grin on his lips.

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"**RRR...RIGHT... HERE?!...R**.**...RIGHT...N...NOW?!**" Kuwabara squealed out.

"Heh," Kurama said before grabbing the end of the vine.

"What do you think Yusuke? Do you like him like this or sprawled out..." Kurama asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yusuke seemed to be thinking about the idea of a spread eagle Kuwabara tied down and underneath him.

"I like how you think fox boy..." Yusuke said with a wide grin.

"B...But...what...what if some...one comes...in?" Kuwabara said, his face turning redder than a tomato.

"If someone comes in they will die." growls Yusuke.

"They won't be allowed to see you." Kurama also growls.

Kuwabara shivered. It seemed that even though he couldn't control his body, it still reacted how it should have, just out of instinct it seemed.

_**A few hours later...**_

The three men lay on the ground, Yusuke on Kuwabara's left and Kurama on his right. Kuwabara was able to control himself and now had his arms wrapped around the two men who were snuggling on his chest, ready to fall asleep. He smiled and looked up at the dreary looking building they were still in. His ass was sore and he was sure so was Kurama's; especially since he, Kuwabara, was a pretty big guy. Kuwabara chuckled at the thought and of what had just happened.

He wasn't sure what would happen after the two guys woke up; nor did he know how their lives would be now that they were considered a 'couple'. However, at this moment he really didn't care. He closed his eyes and pulled the two sleeping bodies even closer to his chest and let out a content sigh.

"I think this could work..." he said before falling asleep along the one's that he loved.

**The End.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked this ^_^. I hope you guys enjoyed this as the final chapter and I really do appreciate you sticking with me for so long. Thank you all so very much.

Ja nai!


End file.
